Hello Miss Swan
by XxBellatrixJxX
Summary: Bella is changed a year after Edward leaves. 10 years later, Bella is a teacher at Edward's school. What will happen between them? Will Bella allow Edward to re-enter her life? Different POV's throughout the story. SEQUEL IS UP!
1. Chapter 1 Start of the Year

Chapter One: Start of the Year

**Disclaimer: All the Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, not me. The story below does though.**

Chapter One: Start of the Year

Bella POV

_Another year at Jefferson High…_I thought as I drove up to the school in my Ferrari. _I wonder what kind of students will show up this year. Who knows?_

The school was familiar to me after working here for two years. _I'll have to resign after this year-I still look 19, and I'm going to be barely passing for 21. _I sighed. The worst thing about being a vampire wasn't that I didn't have my soul, it was just I had to move often and I wouldn't be able to make lasting friendships because they would eventually notice how I don't age. I glanced down on my daily planner. _Room 219. Why can't they just let you stay in one room and not move on a year to year basis?_

As I pulled into the familiar faculty parking area, I noticed a few kids standing to the side of the building, smoking something that looked like cigarettes. I walked, more like glided, over to them and faced them with my hands on my hips and a glare on my face.

"Excuse me, boys, but what do you think you're doing?" The boy who looked like the leader of the group sauntered over and drawled, "Nothing Miss. Swan. We're just having some fun." The rest of the boys cackled. "Listen up boys. You and I both know that there is no smoking allowed on school property. Now pick yourselves up and march right to the principles office." I sent death glares at them to prove my point. After muttering profanities mostly directed at me, they trudged towards the general direction of the principle's office. I dusted my hands off and returned to my car for my book bag.

Room 219 was filled with all my belongings that I had moved from my old room last year. The file cabinet, my desk, shelves around the room, posters, and lots and lots of books. Neatly arranged on my desk was my collection of ballpoint pens and pencils.

I glanced at the clock. _Only five minutes left before first period. Better organize my papers._ After I had set all the necessary items on my desk for the first day, I sat back down on my chair and listened to the first bell ring.

When the first students started filing through the door, I closed my eyes and thought, _here comes another year…_

Edward POV

"I don't see the point to this," I grumbled to Alice. After leaving Bella, I found it hard to see the point in anything. "Don't be a party pooper Edward! It'll be nice-we haven't been in school for 10 years! Its time we go back to the days of education experience." I rolled my eyes at her.

Alice frowned slightly when she looked at me. I knew it was because of how I looked. I could see myself in her head. My eyes were lifeless, my mouth was in a permanent frown, and my face was always paler then the normal vampiric pale. _This isn't healthy, Edward. You did this for Bella. Be strong, for her. _I nodded, my thoughts still far away.

_Edward, man, you've got stalkers behind you. _Stupid Emmett. I didn't even bother to look behind me to see who it was. I didn't even listen to their thoughts. _Just have to make it through this day, then I can go back and stare at my wall…_

I rarely did anything other than just sitting in my room, blasting music on my stereo and staring at the wall. Without Bella, I didn't feel the need to do anything, not without her. Once or twice a day, I would pull out a picture of us Alice had taken in the meadow and just stare at it, trying to remember the days when we were together. I wonder where she is now, who she is with…maybe she even has children. The thought of her with another made me angry and frustrated with myself for leaving her.

Jasper stuck a piece of in front of my face. I took it warily, feeling confused. Jasper must have felt my confusion, because suddenly calm waves swept over me. "It's your schedule." I shrugged and turned away.

_American Studies. Oh joy…_Quickly, I searched the minds of the people around me, finding out where the room was. I got there early, and the teacher wasn't there yet. Pulling out my schedule, I quickly memorized it.

_American Studies, Calculus, Biology, AP Chemistry, Lunch, Gym, Personal Ed, Literature and Arts. _

The rest of the day passed in a daze. I went to the classes, picked up the homework, read the textbook. Finally, there was one period left. Literature and Arts. I rolled my eyes. I wondered how interesting this was going to be-I've probably read every single book that was needed for the subject already.

As I entered the room, I smelled a scent of freesia. I froze. It couldn't be Bella, could it? I noticed that the teacher wasn't in the room yet, so I went to sit down at the back row. The tardy bell rang and seeing that the teacher wasn't in the room, everyone started talking. I noticed a few girls winking at me, but I ignored them and stared at the wall.

"Sorry class! I had to run out to get a few papers." I swear I heard my heat pounding. That voice…It could only be my Bella. Focusing my eyes on the front desk, I saw her.

My Bella.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**


	2. Chapter 2 Second First Sight

Disclaimer: All of the Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, not me

**Disclaimer: All of the Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, not me. However, the story 'Hello Miss. Swan' does belong to me.**

**Because of the wonderful response I got, I'm adding a new chapter today! Yay! :D**

Chapter Two: Second First Sight

Bella POV

If I could blush, I would. _How could have I been late for class on my first day? I should have been paying attention more-I feel ashamed as a vampire._ I turned to the chalkboard and wrote my name. I was glad that it was the last period of the day, I couldn't wait to go back to my apartment and relax.

"Good afternoon class, and welcome to Literature and Arts." I wrote the class name on the board. _Literature and Arts, Junior. _"I am Isabella Marie Swan, but because I don't want to feel old, you may call me Miss. Bella. Otherwise, Miss. Swan will be fine." A few giggles resounded in the room, and I smiled warmly towards my class. I swept my gaze quickly around the room, taking a quick look at who was in my class. I look towards the back, and I saw the group of boys that had caused me trouble this morning. I cringed internally. Then, a scent caught my attention. Turning to look at the middle back of my room, I saw a pair of topaz eyes looking straight at me.

A vampire.

It was Edward.

I automatically felt myself freeze. It wasn't until I heard some of my students call me that I unfroze. I shook my head and refocused my attention on the entire class. It couldn't have been him, and I looked at the same spot again.

He was really there.

I pulled out my class list, and walked in front of my desk. I started calling off attendance, one name at a time.

"Adams, Eve?"

"Here."

"Byers, Milerd?"

"Here."

I went down the list, and there he was. Cullen, Edward. I cleared my voice and I called out, my voice slightly shaky.

"Cullen, Edward?"

"Present." I heard his musical voice respond. It had been so long since I've heard his velvety soft voice. I found myself momentarily dazed, but I recovered myself at vampire speed and finished the list. Holding up a large textbook from my desk, I said, "These are the textbooks we will be using this year. Come up to the front of the room, pick up a book, then come to my desk and tell me the number. Erin, your row may start."

I kept my head down the entire time, listening to the bored voices of my students as they methodically told me the number. I could feel when he was coming up to me, and I tensed.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen?" I spoke, my voice quiet.

"Number 78." I quickly scribbled it down and raised my head. He hadn't moved. Speaking with vampire speed and tone, I said, "It's pleasant to see you again, Edward. How is everyone?"

"They are fine."

"Good." He walked away, seeing as the next student was coming up.

The rest of the class, I spoke about the units we were going to cover and handed out a syllabus. When the bell rang, I went back to my desk and started organizing the papers I had to take home for tonight. After the tardy bell rang that dismissed everyone from school property, I walked out to the small parking lot behind the school.

I saw him there, standing next to my Ferrari, motionless. Taking a deep breath, I walked towards him.

Edward POV

It really was Bella. I couldn't believe it. I saw that her eyes were topaz and that calmed me. She seemed okay, although she did tense up a lot when I was near her or when I spoke to her.

After the bell rang, she visibly relaxed. I filed out the door with the other students and waiting for her at the back of the building. There was only a single car there, a black Ferrari.

It didn't take long for her to come. I looked up from where I was standing, and locked my eyes with hers. Her hair was a mahogany color, and it flowed in soft waves down her back. Her topaz eyes were bright-she had probably hunted recently. It still struck me hard how beautiful she was, and I felt the same gaping hole in my heart when I saw her again…

She walked right up to me, her eyes piercing. "Edward." She acknowledged me with a nod of her head. "Do you mind backing away from my car so I can get in and go home?" I stepped away from the Ferrari, and when she was about to open the front door, I grabbed her by the elbow.

"Bella, please listen to me. I didn't mean to hurt you—" She cut me off with a glare.

"I didn't come to listen to what you have to say, Edward. I just want to get my car and go home." She tried to get in her car, but I grabbed both of her arms and pulled her near me.

"No, Bella. I'm never letting you go again. I really am sorry about what I did, but I thought it was the best for you."

She spun around to look at me, her eyes flashing with anger.

"The best for me? Did you really think that just leaving me, with my heart and my soul shattered was the best for me? Do you realize what I went through, how much it hurt before and right now knowing that you don't love me anymore, that you don't want me?" I cringed. She ignored me and continued. "You made a decision, Edward. Stick to it."

I stared back at her, my eyes pleading. "Please, Bella. Please come and visit. We all miss you, and they would be so happy to see you."

She didn't respond. After a few moments of silence, she spoke again, her voice cold and hard. She pushed me away

"I'll think about it. I will see you tomorrow in class, Mr. Cullen. Goodbye." This time, I let her go and I watched until she was out of sight, racing down the road. When I was sure she wouldn't see me, I crumpled up on the bench and stayed there until it was completely dark.

There were no stars tonight. As I looked up to the sky, I wondered about what would happen. My points of light and reason had abandoned me.

**Please review! Who knows, I might update today again. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3 The Re Beginning

Disclaimer: All of the Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, not me

**Disclaimer: All of the Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, not me. However, the story 'Hello Miss. Swan' does belong to me.**

**Thanks to all who've reviewed! Because of that, I'm updating a third time today, but I think that's it for today. Phew! Also, thanks for everyone who put me on author alert! It truly is appreciated! :D**

Chapter Three: The Re-Beginning

Edward POV

When I got back home, I slammed the door behind me. Almost simultaneously, everyone appeared in front of me.

_**Edward, what's wrong? You got back so late.-Esme**_

_**Is something the matter, Edward?-Carlisle**_

_**Sorry I had to miss school today Edward, what happened? There was this huge sale you know…(insert babbling here)-Alice**_

_**Jesus, Edward, man! You look like you've been run over by a truck!-Emmett**_

_**I need to get my nails redone, the shines coming off and it feels sticky.-Rosalie**_

_**I can feel fear and sadness, Edward. Are you okay?-Jasper**_

"It's Bella. She's here."

A collective gasp went around the room. Carlisle spoke first.

"Bella? Are you sure, Edward?"

"Yes, I talked with her. But she was furious at me. Also, she's been changed" My voice turned into a whisper at the end. I looked up to see everyone's reaction. Esme looked understanding, Carlisle was still calm with a little worry, Alice was frowning, Emmett looked shocked, Jasper seemed sad, and Rosalie could have cared less. She was still thinking about her nails. I sent her a glare. She ignored me and walked back upstairs.

I wanted to drag her back down and scream at her, I wanted to tell her, "BELLA WAS PART OF OUR FAMILY! SHE STILL IS! GET USED TO IT, ROSALIE!"

Alice froze for a moment, then frowned. "I can't see her future…maybe that's one of her powers. She's immune to other vampire powers."

"I think that may be it. I couldn't read her mind, but that was to be expected." I felt someone's hand on my shoulder.

_Perhaps she can visit and we can talk with her._

"I've asked her, Carlisle. But she says that she needs to think about it." He nodded. "She hasn't seen us for a long time, it would be best if we gave her some space."

Esme came up to me and enveloped me in a gentle hug. After a while, I climbed up the stairs and into my room. I tuned into everyone's thoughts so that I could keep track of what they were talking about.

_**Yay! Bella's changed! I bet she looks gorgeous-we'll have to go shopping as soon as we can!!-Alice**_

_**I hope Bella decides to visit…when we left, it felt like I lost a daughter.-Esme**_

_**Edward, Bella needs space. Let her come to us when she is ready, that will be the best for her. Keep an eye out for her, however.-Carlisle.**_

_**I bet Bella would be the best accomplice to my pranks…muahahaahaha…i can only imagine what we could do!-Emmett**_

_**Calm, everyone, calm. I can feel so many emotions going haywire.-Jasper**_

I turned up my stereo louder than it already was to drown out all the thoughts my family were thinking. Reaching over to my drawer, I pulled out the same picture of me and Bella together in our meadow. Happiness was bright in her warm brown eyes, and I was staring down on her. Flowers were everywhere around us. I sighed. Why couldn't we return to the way we used to be? _Patience, _I told myself. _She will come around, and I will win her back._

I heard the doorbell ring, and the same thought from my entire family attacked me.

_**Bella. She's here.**_

Bella POV

Right when I got in front of my apartment, I ran right inside, not caring about what others thought about my speed. Throwing all my things on the floor inside the living room, I sprinted to my bedroom and launched myself on my bed.

Why did Edward have to come back now, when I had finally gotten over him? Why?

"_**No, Bella. I'm never letting you go again. I really am sorry about what I did, but I thought it was the best for you."**_

I pounded my pillow as hard as I could without tearing it. _The best for me? Did he really think that leaving me like that was what was best for me? Why is he trying so hard to re-enter my life-he doesn't love me, he doesn't want me. Why?_

I kept pounding my bed, screaming out profanities as I did. Afterwards, I just curled up into a ball and dry sobbed. After however long I sat on my bed, crying, I lifted my head and concentrated on my cell phone. A few seconds later, it appeared next to me on the bed. I looked at the time. _3 a.m._

"_**Please, Bella. Please come and visit. We all miss you, and they would be so happy to see you."**_

_Should I go see them? Do I have the strength to dig up all the memories? Can I be able to re-begin, again?_ I sighed. Pulling out my diary, I flipped back 10 years, looking over my memories. _Shopping trips with Alice, I definitely miss that a little, even though I hate shopping. _I shuddered slightly. _Pulling pranks with Emmett. Classic. _I chuckled. _Hanging out with Esme._ _Truly, I do miss them…_

Glancing at my cell phone again, I thought of my car keys and I went outside. Going into my car, I kept driving until I felt the presence of the Cullens. When I turned to their drive, I saw a huge, beautiful ivory-colored house.

I stepped out of my car and walked slowly up the steps. Looking back, I was debating whether to make a run for it or not. _I'm going to have to deal with them eventually. Might as well do it now and leave. _

Taking a few deep breaths, I calmed myself and rung the doorbell, wondering what would happen.

**Sorry about the cliffhanger, I promise that I will try my best to update tomorrow! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4 Listen Up Edward

Disclaimer: All the wonderful Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, but the story 'Hello Miss

**Disclaimer: All the wonderful Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, but the story 'Hello Miss. Swan' belongs to me. **

**Thanks again to everyone who reads and reviewed 'Hello Miss. Swan'; I truly appreciate all the support!**

**More reviewsfaster updatesgood thing :D**

Chapter Four: Listen Up Edward

Bella POV

Even before I finished knocking, the door was wrenched open, swaying dangerously on its hinges.

Edward was right in front of me, his golden eyes smoldering and I could smell his scent all around me. Involuntarily, I took a step backward, slightly startled by his sudden appearance.

I heard a squeal and out of nowhere, Alice slipped underneath Edward's arms and barreled into me with so much force that she could have shattered my ribs had I been human.

"Omigosh Bella! You look wonderful! We have to go shopping sometime for new clothes! I saw so many cute outfits at the mall last Sunday that would be so PERFECT for you, except the pink one wouldn't go as well with you as the blue or green one would, but it still would look absolutely darling with those dark skinny jeans I found in Forever 21…"

I let her babble on and on, until I realized how much I really had missed her. I kissed her spiky hair, and laughed shakily while I managed to say, "It's nice to see you again, Alice."

Her pixie face was animated with joy as she pulled me into the living room, pushing Edward out of the way in the doorway. I noticed that his gaze had never left me, and somehow, my body tingled from that fact.

In the living room, I saw the rest of the family. Esme pulled me into a hug at once, but let go as soon as she felt me tense.

"It's so nice to see you again, Bella." I gave her a timid smile in response, and her face brightened considerably. I really missed her loving, heart shaped face and her caramel locks that framed her face.

I shook hands with Carlisle; however, it felt a little awkward because of how much of a family we had felt like years back. His face mirrored Esme's after I gave him a small smile.

"It truly is nice having you among us again, Bella. We have really missed you."

"Not all of us. I actually enjoyed the peace and quiet for once." I flinched, hearing Rosalie's tone. A growl came out of Edward's chest, and he glared silently at her. She rolled her eyes and went back to inspecting her nails.

I exchanged awkward glances with Emmett and Jasper, not really knowing how to greet them. Jasper seemed to be sending waves of calm out in the room; however, I was not affected by them. He must have sensed the strong tension between everyone in the room.

Finally, after all the greetings had been done and out of the way, Carlisle gestured for me to sit on one of the white leather couches. I sat down on the one nearest to me, and I folded my hands in my lap, looking down. Carlisle's voice broke the silence.

"So, Bella, how have you been the past years? What did you do? How were you changed?"

I bit my lip. It was a slightly hard question to answer. "Instead of telling you, why don't I show you instead?"

They all looked questionably at me.

"I have a large amount of powers. First, I am immune to other powers you may use on me; I suppose you've figured that out already?"

I saw Jasper, Alice, and Edward nod. "I can't quite feel your emotions, Edward still can't hear your thoughts, and Alice can't see your future." It was Jasper who spoke.

I continued. "My theory about the number of powers I have, I think, is because of who changed me."

"Who did?" I didn't have to look up to know that it was Edward who spoke.

I meet the gazes of everyone evenly when I spoke again.

"Drake. Drake Lance."

Everyone gasped. Drake Lance was definitely the most dangerous and powerful vampires, a league above even the Volturi.

A few moments of uncomfortable silence passed before Carlisle spoke again. "How? How did it happen?"

I reached out for Carlisle's hand and touched it, gently.

Edward POV

I saw Bella reach out and touch Carlisle's Hand. I tried to read his mind, but somehow, it was blocked.

She moved on to Esme, doing the same she had with Carlisle. Still, when I tried to read Esme's thoughts, I found hers to be blocked the same way as Carlisle's had been.

The same thing happened when Bella went to Alice, Jasper, and Emmett. Finally, she came up to me, and touched my hand without a word.

In my mind, I saw Bella running in the woods, screaming. It broke my heart when I realized that it was the same place where I had said goodbye to her all those years back. I realized that she was showing me her memory.

I saw someone chasing after her, a vampire with jet black hair. I saw her when she was bitten, screaming out in torture. Just seeing her like that sent me into hysterics, and I felt anger and rage.

The memory blurred, and I saw Drake trying to kiss her. A growl rumbled in my chest, and I wanted to rip him into pieces. She fought him and blasted him into the air, and then she ran. I saw her go to college, and become a teacher, teaching at different schools.

She released my hand, and went back to sit on the sofa. Oh, how I wanted to be able to go to her side, to be able to gather her in my arms and kiss her with all the passion I had for her…

_**Edward, chill. I can feel so much lust from you that it's making me want to pounce on Alice.-Jasper**_

I felt calm waves soothe me, and I relaxed.

"Drake changed me because when he found out that I was immune to vampire powers, he thought that I was the perfect candidate to become his mate, and he was going to use my powers to rule the vampire world. However, I proved to be more powerful than he thought I would after I was changed, so I fought him off and ran." Her eyes drifted back to her hands folded on her lap, and she was quiet for a few moments, just staring down.

"Bella, what other powers do you have?" Carlisle questioned.

She looked up, and continued. "What I just did was replay my memory for each of you. I call it memory sharing. My other powers include moving things with my mind, finding people based on their…presence, I guess, and invisibility. I can make myself or anyone else invisible. Also, if I physically touch anyone, they suddenly become immune to powers as long as I am still touching them." She suddenly disappeared, only to reappear a moment later.

_**Amazing! Bella is so wonderful!-Esme**_

_**She is powerful, but what if the Volturi were to find out?-Carlisle**_

_**Sweet! I can think of so many things Bella and I could pull off with invisibility! I can't wait!-Emmett**_

_**Wow, Bella is so amazing! This is absolutely wonderful!-Alice**_

_**So much joy…-Jasper**_

I went and kneeled by the couch where she was sitting at.

"Bella, I am so sorry for the pain I have caused you. Please forgive me. I did not mean to hurt you, only to see if you could live a better life as a human with your friends and family. Please, look in my eyes and tell me that you forgive me. I love you, Bella. I truly do."

Her eyes widened, and she stood up. I stood up instantely also. She stepped closer to me, and she seemed to be looking in my eyes, searching.

"Do you really love me, Edward?"

"Yes, of course, I truly do!" I ran my hand through my hair. I didn't know how I could prove that it was true, but I knew that I would, and I would do whatever it took.

When she spoke again, her voice was quiet and broken, barely louder than a whisper.

"Then why did you think you had to leave?" Her voice broke, and she backed away from me.

"I…I…I…I have to go." She stuttered, getting her keys and bolting out the front door. I caught her before she could get out, and locked her into my arms.

"No, Bella, I will never let you go. Never again." She tugged at my arms to make me let go, but I held on tight. Suddenly, she stopped, and she turned around to stare at me, her eyes flashing and burning with…Love? Was it possible?

She grabbed my face and pulled it towards hers, kissing me passionately and so hard that I almost stumbled backwards. I let out a quiet moan and wound my arms around her waist. Her hands tangled themselves in my hair, and she locked her arms around my neck. I didn't want to let go, but as suddenly as she started kissing me, she stopped. I saw sadness and fear on her face, and she let out a sob.

"No, no…I can't believe it! What if you leave me again?" She ran to her car and speeded off.

I sunk to my knees, my head in my hands.

I would win her back, and eventually, her love. I would do it, even if it was the last thing I would do for the rest of my existence.

**Wow, what a long chapter…I hoped you liked it! Please review! ******


	5. Chapter 5 Reconciling Thoughts

Disclaimer: All the wonderful Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, but the story 'Hello Miss

**Disclaimer: All the wonderful Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, but the story 'Hello Miss. Swan' belongs to me. **

**Thankies so much for everyone who reviewed! I really love your responses!!**

Chapter Five: Reconciling Thoughts

Bella POV

The time was 6:00 a.m. Stepping out of the shower, I wrapped a towel around myself and blew dry my hair.

While I was doing that, I thought back to what happened this morning over at the Cullens, seeing everyone again. I cringed. I couldn't get the mental image of me suddenly kissing Edward out of my head. Trying to get reattached with him would kill me…

If he left me again.

Hope would kill me. This time, I probably wouldn't be able to become normal again. It was impossible to forget him. If it happened again…I doubt I could take the pain.

Pulling the plug out of the outlet, I put the hair dryer into the bathroom. I glanced at myself in the mirror. Quickly, I fixed my hair up in a messy bun and threw on a pair of jeans and a red shirt. Frankly, I really didn't care how I looked like.

After I got my bag and keys, I drove to school. It was early, but I could do some teacher things to pass the time.

_Sigh._ It's going to be a long day.

I rolled my eyes at the board while writing the homework for today. _Read pages 5-10 in your textbook, _answer_ questions 1-5 on page 11 regarding the short story._ I brushed my hands and let the chalk drop onto the chalk tray.

My computer suddenly beeped, so I turned around to see what happened. Huh. A new email. It popped up onto my screen, and I bent down to read it.

_**Isabella,**_

_**Don't think that I've forgotten about you. I will let you experience life to its fullest again, before I tear it away from you forever.**_

_**Happiness never lasts. You will be mine, and together, we will rule.**_

I screamed, gasping loudly. I knew it was from Drake. I was so focused on the email that I didn't notice the person entering my room. I quickly closed the window and when I turned around, I walked right into Edward.

I knew I had stiffened, my muscles locking themselves together.

"Can I help you?" I kept my voice quiet.

"Why did you scream, Bella?"

"None of your business." I tried to step around him, but he caught my arm and gripped my chin so I had to look at him. His topaz eyes were burning, but gentle.

"Bella, what happened?"

"It has nothing to do with you, Edward. You chose to leave me alone, so it's nothing you need to care about." I glared back at him, cold and hard.

My computer beeped again, and when I looked over I saw that another email had popped up. The same message. Drake had resent it. Before I could react quickly enough to close it, Edward leaned over and read it.

His eyes turned black and his expression was livid with anger.

"Bella, who sent you that message?" He had to force the words out of his mouth, his voice laced with anger. I glared back at him.

"Edward, I told you before. It is none of your business. I have protected myself the past decade without you, I can still do the same thing now. Please leave and I'll see you today at eighth period for class."

I tried to get out of his grip, but he wouldn't let me go and his arms tightened.

"Bella. I truly do love you. Will you please allow me to explain? And if you believe me, will you please tell me what is going on?"

Gazing back in his eyes, I only saw warmth and gentleness. I felt a familiar sense of protection and love sweep through me, and at that moment, I could deny it no longer.

I am still in love with Edward, and I always will be, until the end of time.

Edward POV

Bella sighed and looked back at me, and I could see a little warmth and what I hoped that was love in them.

"Okay, Edward. Go ahead."

I knelt down in front of her, taking her hands and staring up at her. She looked a little shocked now, but recovered quickly.

"Bella, I left you 10 years ago because I believed that I was bad for you. After what happened at your birthday party, I saw what would happen if I kept you near me, that you would always be held at the edge of danger, and I was scared of losing you, of never seeing you alive and bright and full of life."

I took a deep breath, and continued.

"I lied. When I told you that I didn't love you and I didn't want you, it was a lie. I lied to try and allow you to have a normal human life, because I wanted you to experience all the aspects of life as a human. I wanted you to find another human to be with, get married, and have children. It killed me to tell you it, but I knew that I had to try."

Quickly, I glanced up at her. Her expression was calm, but I could see pain unconcealed in her eyes.

"I regretted that decision right after I said it, but I knew I couldn't take it back. I'm sorry for causing you so much unnecessary pain, and I swear on my soul, if I have one, that I will never, ever, leave you again. Until you order me away, I am staying right by your side."

I straightened up and looked right at her. She seemed to be frozen, until I shook her slightly, and she sobbed.

"Edward, I realized a few moments ago that I love you, and I will always love you." She gave me a smile, and she threw her arms around my neck, locking her lips to mine. I kissed her back eagerly, and brushed her bottom lip. After a few moments, her tongue slipped out to meet mine, and I felt our tongues twisting and dancing in each other's mouths. I pushed her papers away and laid her down on the desk, trailing my mouth on her neck and collarbones, leaving feather-light kisses everywhere.

I heard her moan, and she pulled my face back so she could kiss me on my lips again. I was about to slip my hand under her shirt when her computer beeped again. I lifted my head, and I read the same message. Underneath me, I felt Bella stiffen. She sighed, and pulled my face down so I had to look at her.

"It's Drake. He's coming after me."

I looked down on Bella's angelic face, and I knew that I would do everything in my power to protect her. No matter what I had to do, I would never, ever, abandon my Bella again.

I leaned down to kiss her once more.

"I will protect you, Bella. I will make sure that he never comes to harm you again."

She smiled up at me, her eyes twinkling.

"I believe you, Edward. I love you, so much." I leaned my head down next to hers, and pressed my cheek against hers.

"Me too Bella. And that will never change."

**Sweet, isn't it? Please review, and if you want, give me a few ideas about what to write about in the next chapter. :P**


	6. Chapter 6 Rise of Temptation

Disclaimer: All the wonderful Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, however the story 'Hello Miss

**Disclaimer: All the wonderful Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, however the story 'Hello Miss. Swan' belongs to me. **

**Many thanks to ****kaosgurl00 for providing the inspiration for this chapter!**

**I am always open to ideas, so please PM me or mention it in a review! Thanks!**

Chapter Six: Rise of Temptation

Edward POV

Drake would be taken care of soon. I would make sure of it.

Bella turned my face away from the computer screen again, and locked her eyes on mine.

"Thank you, Edward. But remember that Drake truly is powerful, and I couldn't bear it if he hurt you." I could see worry and pain in her eyes. Leaning down, I touched my forehead to hers.

"Don't worry, love. I'm not going anywhere." Tracing my lips down from her forehead to her jaw, I kissed her on her lips again. I felt her hands slip under my shirt as she rubbed my back. I let out a groan; it felt so good when she did that. I cradled her closer to me, and I let my hands go under her shirt and settle on her stomach, stroking it softly. She let out a moan, and she locked her arms more tightly around me.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door and we jumped apart. Bella's eyes flashed white and I saw a soft, white-bluish glow around myself. She looked over to me and mouthed the words, "You're invisible." Her eyes turned back to her normal color when the principle walked in the door.

"Miss. Swan, mind if I have a few words?"

"Sure, Mrs. Willard."

I moved towards the closet at the back of the room, sneaking in and leaving the door open so I could still see what was going on.

"Miss. Swan, regarding your resignation after this school year, we have found a student teacher." From the opening in the closet, I saw another person walk in the door-a vampire, I could tell, from his smell.

"You will be responsible for Mr. Kingly, teaching him what he needs to know. He will take over after you leave this year. Is that acceptable?" I examined the vampire quickly. He had brown hair, and a tall, bulky figure. I chuckled. He looked like a mini-Emmett.

"Of course, Mrs. Willard. It's nice to meet you, Mr. Kingly. I am Isabella Marie Swan. And you?" Bella held out her hand and he shook it.

"Peter Charles Kingly. It is a pleasure to meet you." He flashed her a quick smile, and she returned it with a small one of her own.

_**She is truly beautiful. I wonder if she already has a mate? **_

I growled when I heard his thoughts. Of course Bella was beautiful, there was no doubt about it. But she was mine.

_**And her scent-irresistible.**_

Growling louder this time, I saw Bella flash me a warning glance. Any louder, and the principle could hear. Something was growing inside my chest-jealousy. I knew it was irrational-Bella loved me, and only me.

"Well, I'll leave you two to go over everything for today. Goodbye, Miss. Swan, Mr. Kingly." The principle turned and walked out the door.

"Are you living with a coven around this area?"

"Well, not actually _living_ with one, but I do know them." She looked a little surprised.

_**Huh. Maybe I could ask if she would like to stay with me. I've been lonely ever since I left Canada. **_

Rage and anger built up in me as I listened to his thoughts. The nerve of him! Suddenly I was hit with the urge to jump out and tackle him to the ground.

"Really." He leaned closer to her, tilting his head near hers. I saw Bella tense and take a few subtle steps back.

"Yes, they are the Cullens. A few of them go to school here."

"Ah." _**This girl is wonderful, she seems so sweet and innocent. Maybe I should get to know her more. We have the entire year.**_

I couldn't take it anymore. I stalked out of the closet, and Bella seemed to have noticed. She glanced once at the door, so I followed her gaze outside where the glow of light disappeared. She must have stopped using her invisibility on me, and I returned to the room, a furious glower on my face.

Bella POV

Edward walked back into the room after I made him reappear again. His face shocked me-it was furious, and his eyes were narrowed. Some of Peter's thoughts must have bothered him.

"Mr. Kingly, this is Edward Cullen. He's part of the coven I was talking to you about."

Peter reached out a hand and Edward just glared at him until he shook it, but it was quick and brief. I wondered what was up.

"Call me Peter, Miss. Swan." He smiled at me.

"Okay then, feel free to call me Bella then." We both laughed, and I saw Edward tense up.

Peter turned to Edward. "Would you mind if I visited your coven? It'll be nice to get acquainted with the vampires living around this area." Edward's jaw was clenched-he spoke through them.

"Of course."

"Okay then, I'll see you eighth period Mr. Cullen." I gave him a wink, too fast for Peter to see and Edward relaxed a little as he walked out the door.

The day went by quickly after that-Peter watched me as I taught my classes, and he asked questions often during passing time and free periods. He was a pretty nice person, I realized. Just before eighth period began, he asked if he could take over the class.

"Sure," I'd replied. After I took the attendance, I quickly introduced him to the class and allowed him to take over. I returned to my desk and my computer, mapping out the lesson plans for the rest of the year. It wouldn't have taken me so long, but in front of all the students I had to work at a slow, human pace.

I didn't notice Peter calling my name until I looked up, a little shocked. His face was close to mine, only a few inches away.

"Yes, Mr. Kingly?"

"Mr. Cullen has a question for you."

I tilted my head up to look at Edward. His posture was tense, his jaw rigid.

"Yes?"

"There's something I don't understand, Miss. Swan. Would it be okay if I stayed after class to speak with you about it?"

"Sure." I was a little confused. I didn't know what was up with Edward today. He looked deranged, when he'd been perfectly normal in the morning.

Finally, when the bell rang and the students filed out the door, Edward stayed behind. Peter left, saying something about an appointment with someone.

I turned to face him.

"Edward, what did you want to talk to me about?" I was genuinely curious. What he did next shocked me. He pushed me against the wall, his lips traveling instantly to my jaw and my lips, kissing me furiously. I kissed him back, but his behavior freaked me a little. Was he possessed?

"Edward…EDWARD!" He leaned back to look at me.

"Edward, what's wrong? What brought that up?"

"What, you don't like it when I kiss you?"

I shook my head. Of course I loved it when he kissed me. "No, it was just so sudden. Are you alright?"

His eyes burned into mine.

"Bella…do you like Peter?"

I could feel the shock on my face. "He's nice, but I don't like him that way." I kissed his cheek softly. "You don't have to worry about anything, Edward." I felt him relax. His arms wound around my waist.

"I'm sorry, it's just his thoughts and I saw how close he was getting with you…" He trailed off, his eyes becoming darker. I pressed my cheek to his until he turned to look at me, his eyes back to their golden color.

"Edward, when I told you that I loved you and only you, I meant it. You don't have to worry about anything. I promise." I pressed my lips back on his, and we started kissing again.

It felt so nice to be together again with Edward. I had been reunited with my other half again.

**Please review! Also, if you have ideas for the next chapter, don't forget to mention them!**


	7. Chapter 7 Drake's Minion?

Disclaimer: All the wonderful Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, however the story 'Hello Miss

**Disclaimer: All the wonderful Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, however the story 'Hello Miss. Swan' belongs to me.**

**Some people have asked me a few questions about Peter, so to try and clear his character up a little, I'll be doing a part in his point of view in this chapter. Hopefully, you will understand more about him.**

**I've gotten many good ideas about what should happen next in the story, but in order for it to flow more smoothly, I've decided that in this chapter I will have Peter meet the Cullen's and have a talk with them. Again, thank you for the wonderful ideas!**

**As always, please keep asking questions about the plot or anything you don't understand-I'll be happy to try my best to explain about it. Keep those ideas coming! Thank you, and please enjoy chapter seven!**

**Also, I've started a new short story called 'Memoirs and Yearbooks', it's going to be extremely short, probably only about 3-5 chapters. Don't worry, I will still work on 'Hello Miss. Swan' :D Please check it out!**

Chapter Seven: Drake's Minion?

Bella POV

Edward and I left the school separately, to avoid suspicion. I needed to go back to my apartment to finish up some chores and other things I needed to attend to. I parked my Ferrari in front of my apartment building and walked up the steps. I had to start the laundry-I still hated shopping, so I had to wash my clothes bi-weekly, unlike Alice who has so many clothes that she doesn't ever have to wash them. I laughed, wondering how big Alice's wardrobe was now. Her love of clothes was bordering over a healthy obsession. Sadly, even though I am a vampire, it doesn't help the washer and the dryer go any faster-it still took me a few hours to finish the washing and the drying. I turned on the radio and sang along to the song that was playing. It was 'One Step at a Time' by Jordin Sparks.

_**Hurry up and wait  
So close, but so far away  
Everything that you've always dreamed of  
Close enough for you to taste  
But you just can't touch**_

You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet  
Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it  
You know you can if you get the chance  
In your face as the door keeps slamming  
Now you're feeling more and more frustrated  
And you're getting all kind of impatient waiting

We live and we learn to take  
One step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen and it's  
Supposed to happen that we  
Find the reasons why  
On step at a time

You believe and you doubt  
You're confused, you got it all figured out  
Everything that you wished for  
Could be yours, should be yours, would be yours  
If they only knew

You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet  
Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it  
You know you can if you get the chance  
In your face as the door keeps slamming  
Now you're feeling more and more frustrated  
And you're getting all kind of impatient waiting

We live and we learn to take  
One step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen and it's  
Supposed to happen that we  
Find the reasons why  
On step at a time

When you can't wait any longer  
But there's no end in sight  
It's the faith that makes you stronger  
The only way you get there  
Is one step at a time

Take one step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen and it's  
Supposed to happen that we  
Find the reasons why  
On step at a time

_**  
One step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen and it's  
Supposed to happen that we  
Find the reasons why  
On step at a time**_

I instantly fell in love with the song, and I was so focused on singing the song that I didn't notice someone tapping on the window outside. I spun around, and saw Edward, smiling. Skipping over to the window, I opened it up and Edward climbed inside. He kissed me, softly, hugging me close.

"You have a lovely voice, Bella. I've never heard you sing before."

If I could blush, I would right now.

"Thank you." The dryer stopped, so I took my clothes out and folded them at vampire speed. Edward helped me, and we were done in a few minutes. It only took me half a minute to get it all back in my drawers. I sighed, and leaned back against Edward. His face pressed into my hair, and I breathed his scent.

"Do you think Esme or Carlisle would mind if I went over to your house tonight? I really want to spend some time with everyone-it really gets lonely around here sometimes." He looked at me like I was crazy.

"You never need to ask, Bella. You are always welcome." Locking the door, I grabbed his hand and together we ran to his home. When I saw the familiar house again, I smiled.

Home, sweet home.

Edward POV

The Peter guy was really getting on my nerves. There was something about him that I didn't trust. Bella touched my cheek, drawing me away from my reverie. She laughed.

"What's the matter, Edward? Did I dazzle you or something?" I smiled. I loved her so much. Laughing together with her, I wrapped my arms around her.

"You will always dazzle me. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Oh, just the usual. I'm always thinking about either you or you and me."

Her eyes glowed, and my whole body tingled. She pulled me close and kissed me, both of us so focused on our kiss that we didn't notice Emmett opening the door.

"Break it up now, Edward! Get a room or wait until none of us are watching you guys!" I scowled at my stupid older brother, while Bella just laughed. I smiled. Her laughter was the most wonderful sound in my world. Whenever she laughed, the world seemed a little brighter. I took Bella's hand and dragged her into the house with me. Everyone was assembled around the living room, sitting on the couches. Right when we walked in the door, Emmett challenged Bella to a game of arm wrestling. Bella happily accepted, and they went back outside towards the tree trunk; Esme never allowed us to do it inside the house, because we'd probably break any table we used.

As a joke, Jasper sent waves of confidence to Bella while he sent waves of uncertainty to Emmett, causing him to lose. He became infuriated, and asked Bella for a rematch. Everyone was laughing and talking, and I finally found my peace, sitting among my family, and most importantly, my Bella. In the middle of a chess game between Carlisle and Jasper, the bell rang.

Carlisle went to open the door, and from where I was standing, I saw that it was Peter. I stiffened, and I brought Bella closer to my side.

Peter's POV

Bella was lovely, and she seemed like a very cheerful person. It was easy to tell that everyone loved her class, and all her students respected her. After traveling alone for some time, it was nice to meet someone like her. I hoped she would accept my offer to join me and become my mate. We would be so wonderful together, it was plain to see.

_**Oakdale Avenue…I should turn here.**_

I glanced back down at the sheet that Edwin? No, Edmund? Wait, Edward Cullen had given me. _17 Oakdale Avenue. _When I turned, I saw a light yellow house. It was old, and Victorian styled. A perfect house for a coven of vampires. I walked up and knocked on the door.

It was opened by a tall, blond vampire. He had a genuine smile on his face. I held out my hand.

"Hello, my name is Peter Charles Kingly. Isabella Swan told me that you were a coven around this area. I came because I would like to get acquainted with all of our kind around this area."

He shook my hand, and then he spoke.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. We are very close with Bella. I see that you are an animal drinker, am I correct?" I nodded.

"I am Carlisle Cullen, and please come inside so I can introduce you to the rest of the family."

I followed him inside, and I saw Bella sitting with Edward. _**But isn't she his teacher? What's she doing here?**_ Before I could say anything, Carlisle gestured to his family. A woman with caramel hair looked up. She had a lovely heart shaped face.

"This is my wife, Esme."

There was a tall blonde by her, and he gestured to her next.

"My daughter, Rosalie. Over there," he nodded at a large vampire, with curly hair and a huge figure "is her husband, Emmett."

A small girl with spiky black hair bounded up to me.

"Hiya! I'm Alice, and this is my husband, Jasper." She pointed to a lean blond vampire who was sitting by the chessboard, staring intently at it.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all."

"Why don't you sit down?"

I sat at the nearest couch, close to the door. "So, Peter, where are you from?"

"I lived with a coven until recently, so I've been traveling down from Canada. I've been alone for a few years. Currently, I'm Bella's student teacher-I'll be taking over her job next school year."

Carlisle nodded.

"We also have just moved here, and we have just come from one of our homes in Ohio. We had been living there for a few years before it was time for us to move again. "

They seemed like a nice group.

"So, how do you guys know Bella?" I noticed how everyone flicked a glance at each other, uneasy. I wondered why.

"We've known Bella before, and it was a coincidence that we met her again. I guess you could say that it was out of pure luck that we crossed paths with her, and we are quite close. She is also like a part of our family."

So that was how they met. It seemed different though, they all shifted uncomfortably. But then I noticed how closely she was sitting next to Edward-did they have a relationship? But that couldn't be, could it?

After a few moments of silence, they started asking me questions, and in turn, I asked them questions about themselves. I glanced at the clock. It was nearing midnight, so I stood up.

"It was nice meeting you all and being able to talk with you. I hope to visit again. Thank you for the wonderful hospitality." Smiling at everyone, I turned and left.

I started running back to my temporary home. But on the way back, I smelled another vampire. _**Wasn't Bella and the Cullens the only vampires around? Maybe I should go check it out.**_ I retraced my path back into the woods, and a shadowy figure with a long red cape billowed out behind him. I felt myself gasp as I realized who it was.

"Drake? Drake Lance? Is that really you?"

The figure nodded solemnly, and beckoned me forward. I stepped carefully, still wary of his presence. As I drew closer, I could see that it was really him. By all his battle scars, there was no denying who it was.

"Yes, I am the one and only Drake Lance." He paused. "I have a proposition for you."

**Please review! I hope that writing in Peter's view helped, but if you still do not understand anything about him, do not hesitate to ask me!**


	8. Chapter 8 Heaven Like This

Disclaimer: All the wonderful Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, but the story 'Hello Miss

**Disclaimer: All the wonderful Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, but the story 'Hello Miss. Swan' belongs to me.**

**Today I was feeling extremely joyful and giddy, so in this chapter I'm going to focus on Edward and Bella fluff and back away from the whole Drake plot. I am terribly sorry for those who were looking forward to what Drake plays in this story, and I will get a chapter up focusing only on that as soon as I can-I'm having a little bit of writers block on that subject. Warning: A tiny lemon bit at the end, don't worry, it's not too disgusting, if I wanted it to be more…explicit I would have asked my cousin to write it. **

**Please, enjoy!**

Chapter Eight: Heaven Like This

Edward POV

Bella tugged on my arm, her eyes twinkling. I laughed-she looked so playful, so childish.

"Bella, love, what are you doing?"

She smiled at me, her eyes still glowing. "It's a surprise! You've always surprised me before, so now, it's my turn!"

I laughed, and then I stooped down to kiss her on her cheek. "Well, let's go then. Do I need to bring anything?"

"No, we don't need anything. But you do need to do something for me first." I looked at her warily. Her look was innocent and sweet. Actually, too innocent and sweet. She definitely had something up her sleeves. Smiling mischievously, she gave me a blindfold and ordered me to put it over my eyes. I held it in my hand, confused.

"Why?"

She rolled her eyes. "Edward, just do it!"

I grinned at her. "What if I don't to?"

She huffed, disappointed. Suddenly, she was kissing me, and I felt her tongue brush across my bottom lip. I kissed her back, opening my mouth and letting my tongue meet hers. Too soon, she pulled away, laughing. "Now, will you put it on? Please?" She looked at me pleadingly, and I knew that I couldn't resist her puppy-dog look. I sighed and wrapped the blindfold around my head.

"Okay," I grumbled. "Now what?"

She took my hand and started dragging me forward. "Now you just relax and follow me!" I suddenly felt myself being lifted up into the air, and I knew I was moving because of the wind flying against my body. I could hear Bella's laughter, sounding like wind chimes and silver bells, and I swear it made my dead heart skip a beat.

Finally, Bella ripped the blindfold off and I blinked slowly. The sight I saw made my throat clench. We were in a meadow, flowers and lights everywhere.

"I found this place when I was hunting, and it reminded me so much of our old meadow. So, I dressed up the place and led you here. Pretty, isn't it?" I was still struck by the beauty of it all that I didn't notice her looking expectantly up at me, her eyes worried.

"I'm sorry, I know it could be much better, but you know how I am, I just wanted it to0 be simpler, sorry, next time I'll ask Alice to help me--" I cut her off by giving her a passionate kiss, wrapping my arms tightly around her.

"Love, of course I love it. It's so beautiful, just like you." Taking her face in my hands again, I kissed her softly at first, but then the kiss deepened and our tongues were in each other's mouths. Her hands snaked around my waist and I felt her pulling up the hem of my shirt. Smiling, I moved my hands so they were under her shirt, and I pulled it off of her when she straightened up. Then, I helped her undo the buttons on my shirt. She smiled, and when she opened her eyes she moved her mouth to my ears and whispered, "Edward, I love you."

"Bella, I love you, and I will always love you." I closed my eyes and breathed in her sweet, fragrant scent.

Bella's POV

Edward slipped off and I felt my hands automatically start to undo his buttons. Pulling it off, I kissed his chest, moaning softly.

Running my hands up and down his sides, I sucked at his ear. Edward groaned, and reached back to my bra clasp, undoing it within a second. When I felt his hands traveling to my chest, I arched my back and moaned, louder.

He caressed me softly, and when I reached down to the zipper on his jeans, he rolled so that I was on top of him. I looked up at him and smiled seductively, slipping his jeans off. I could feel him, hard, against me.

"Bella, I love you so much." I crawled up his chest until my lips reached his.

I smiled. "Me too, Edward. And I will love you, forever." He hugged me closer, and finally, we gave ourselves to each other.

**I'm sorry this was a short chapter, but I really wanted to do a short Bella and Edward fluff. My writers block is wearing off, so I'm currently plotting out the role of Drake in the story. I will write it tomorrow and update tomorrow evening-please review!**

**Also, for those people who have read my other story Memoirs and Yearbooks, I'm not going to update until tomorrow evening. I am very sorry to those people who have been looking forward to it, so here is my gift to you as an apology. Below is a link to a sneak preview of the first chapter of…BREAKING DAWN! Have fun!  
**

**/ew/article/0,20203238,00.html**

**:D**


	9. Chapter 9 Evil Takes No Breaks

Disclaimer: All the wonderful Twilight Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, however the story 'Hello Miss

**Disclaimer: All the wonderful Twilight Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, however the story 'Hello Miss. Swan' belongs to me.**

**In this chapter, I'm going to be focusing mainly on Drake and his evil plot (insert evil laugh here), because I have been getting bombarded by questions about it. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Nine: Evil Takes No Breaks

Peter POV

My head was still in a daze when I returned home. The true Drake Lance had actually came all the way here to meet me. Me! Out of all the other vampires, he had chosen me. He also had a proposition for me…My mind flashed back to last night.

_**Flashback:**_

_**I saw a vampire with a dark red cape striding towards me in the forest.**_

"_**Drake? Drake Lance? Is that really you?" I gasped. Why was he here? To see me?**_

_**The figure nodded solemnly, and beckoned me forward. I stepped carefully, still wary of his presence. As I drew closer, I could see that it was really him. With all his battle scars, there was no denying who it was.**_

"_**Yes, I am the one and only Drake Lance." He paused. "I have a proposition for you."**_

_**I felt confused and slightly wary. "A proposition?"**_

_**He nodded. "Yes, come and join me. When I finally rule, you will become my wingman and I will give you command over a part of the vampire world."**_

_**Shock crossed my face. "But why me? Why not someone else?"**_

_**His face was hard. "You dare question my motives?"**_

_**I shook my head quickly. "All I want is some information. How is this plan of yours going to work?"**_

"_**You do know Isabella Marie Swan, I presume?" I nodded. He continued. "Well, she is a powerful vampire, even more powerful than me. Your task is to distract the Cullens so that I can capture her. Then, we shall torture the Cullens until she begs to save them, and I will force her to become my queen in exchange for their lives. We will then travel the world, and rally other supporters. Finally, when we have reached the climax of our destiny, we will rule and become greater than even the Volturi." He strode closer to me. "It looks like you haven't put your immense power to use yet. You see, you can stop other vampire powers from working. Your power would be a wonderful addition if we were to go against the Volturi. Aro's power, Jane's power, none of them would work on us."**_

_**Bella really had that much power? But I really liked her also…I debated it internally. And me? I really had that power? What a magnificent power indeed. But then again, who could become more powerful than the Volturi?**_

"_**Will you please give me a day for me to consider my options? I will meet you here tomorrow, same time and give you my answer." **_

"_**Fine." He sneered. "Just make sure that you have the right one. Or else I can dispose of you quite easily."**_

_**He turned and disappeared into the darkness.**_

_**End flashback**_

Something was beeping in the distance. Shaking my head, I tried to dispel the illusion from last night. With a jolt, I realized it was my alarm. _Shoot. I'm going to be late._ Grabbing my supplies, I rushed out the door, vampire speed with Drake's words still ringing in my ears.

"_**I can dispose of you quite easily."**_

I was halfway to the classroom when the tardy bell rang, and I cursed internally. Smiling sheepishly, I walked into the classroom, embarrassed.

"It's nice to have you join us, Mr. Kingly. I trust that you are late because of a good reason?"

If I could have blushed, I would. She was so sweet, so innocent…I drifted off without even noticing. It wasn't until I realized that she was right in front of me, clearing her throat.

"Er…Ahem! Sorry, Miss. Swan. Yes, unfortunately one of my utilities at home broke down, so I was trying to fix it."

"Ah, okay." She turned back to the class, and I breathed a sigh of relief. Setting my things down on my side of her desk, I started grading the papers from yesterday, my mind continuously flickering back to thoughts of Bella.

Finally, the day was over. I excused myself for a few moments but when I was walking back in the room I saw her kissing Edward. I froze in shock, but then rage began to build in me.

Bella. I loved her. I wanted her. He was her student-they should not have been doing this. I would capture her, and then when after I took her to Drake, I would destroy him and have her to myself. _Yes, this is what really should happen. _

Grinning evilly to myself, I turned around and ran back home. I knew what my answer would be to Drake tonight.

Edward POV

Bella seemed happier as the days past-her eyes never stopped glowing, her pale cheeks sparkling, and her lips always twisted up into a smile.

When I had first stepped into her room, she had pretended to look happy, but her eyes were empty; lifeless, her cheeks as sallow as they could possibly be for a vampire, and her lips seemed to struggle, fighting a frown every single second, of every single day.

Gently, I pressed my lips to hers, pushing her against the chalkboard. She opened her mouth, happily inviting me in. Our tongues danced and I felt myself becoming aroused. After a few moments, she pulled away, and I groaned in defeat. Running her fingers through my hair, Bella laughed and said that she really had to catch up with grading the papers. She sat down at her desk and picked up the first sheet of paper.

Sitting across from her, I saw her smile become a full out grin. She was humming, and her fingers danced across the paper while she wrote. My dead heart nearly burst with the love I was feeling for her. How could I have ever left her? I felt my heart splinter slightly when I remembered those dark months of sadness and peril. I could never forgive myself. I would never let myself do that.

I didn't realize that I had drifted into my own world until Bella started touching my cheek with her hands. Shaking my head, I came back to the present.

"Don't," she whispered, "please, don't think about that."

I was surprised. "Thinking? About what, love?"

She grimaced. "Please, stay in the present. You only left me because you wanted to protect me, to do what was best for me, and I understand. It hurts me seeing you like this. Why can't you forgive yourself for what happened? I already have, and now, I can focus on the present and our future, together. And don't tell me you aren't thinking about that-I can tell. Your eyes are darker, you look detached, and you're frowning."

She walked over to my side of the desk and I opened my arms for her, and she nestled onto my lap. I sighed, breathing in her heavenly scent. Whenever we were together like this, it makes me feel like I'm in a Zen garden, and the only important thing is relaxation and paradise.

"Bella, I've hurt you so much. I really can't ever forgive myself, not in a million years, not ever, for what I did to you. But I will always try to make it up to you." I smiled, and I knew that I had eternity to show her. Bella glared at me, and she looked slightly angry.

"Edward, please. Stop thinking about that desolate time. Please?" Her eyes started turning back to her human chocolate brown color, and her gaze bore deeply into mine. Huh. So this is how it felt for her when I was 'dazzling' her.

"Yes, love, of course." I buried my face into her hair again, and I clutched her even closer to my chest.

**Thanks for reading, and I will be working on further development in the next few chapters. Review!**


	10. Chapter 10 Laced With Malice

Disclaimer: All the wonderful Twilight Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, however the story 'Hello Miss

**Disclaimer: All the wonderful Twilight Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, however the story 'Hello Miss. Swan' belongs to me.**

**I'm going to try and write in Drake's point of view today, it may make it more clear for anyone who is sorta confused about the story right now. Please tell me if I do well in a review or a pm. Thanks!**

**Edward will not be appearing in this chapter-I am focusing on the plot more than the extra parts. I apologize if you were expecting more Edward and Bella fluff. **

**Also, if you review, I'm asking for some suggestions on what powers Peter and Drake should have or develop. I will take all ideas into equal consideration, but try not to make it too bizarre, please.**

Chapter Ten: Laced With Malice

Drake POV

I was waiting impatiently in the dark forest, pacing, waiting for Peter to arrive. _He should already be here. No one keeps Drake Lance waiting. _I was beginning to feel infuriated when I saw a flash of white.

"You sure took your time getting here. When Drake Lance agrees to meet you, you are early, not on time, early."

He bowed down on one knee. "I am sorry, master." His gesture slightly surprised me, but I shook the feeling off quickly.

"I take it that you have agreed to join me?" He nodded, his eyes suddenly glowing with eagerness. "Yes, I have decided to join you and pledge my loyalty."

"A wise choice. We will start by practicing your power. I will use my different powers on you-your job is to block them to the best of your extent." I dropped into a crouch, starting to circle him. He mirrored my stance, baring his teeth slightly. _I should start off easy, _I thought to myself. _Then, I will give him a taste of my true power._

With a flick of my hand, I made a ring of fire appear in front of me, shooting out flames towards Peter. I saw him close his eyes, and when I gestured for the fire to start shooting, nothing moved. Finally, one got through, but he blocked it with a force field before it hit him.

"Good." After trying fire, I used my other elemental powers such as water, earth, wind, light and darkness. Pleased to see that he had successfully blocked everything, I started trying my physic powers on him.

"You have done well for physical attacks. But can you handle mental and physic power?" I reached into his mind, trying to erase his memory. But all I saw was white and black. There was no memory to erase. Frustrated, I tried again. This time, I managed to get a small piece, but it disappeared as soon as I found it. He was successfully blocking his memories from me.

I tried mind reading, but all I heard was white noise. Prodding didn't work either-his senses stayed the exact same.

Finally, I stopped and straightened up. "That is enough for today. Meet here again tomorrow, and we will discuss further the plan."

I turned and disappeared into a cloud of thick red and black smoke, flowing out behind me.

"Try to strike me by sneaking up on my side." I started darting quickly around, having no more substance than a ghost would have. Peter was close to me, but I responded, darting quickly away.

"Use your power to erase your presence. That way, no vampire will feel you sneaking up on them." I glanced around, seeing no one in the forest. I dropped into a crouch, stalking the woods. Out of no where, he charged right into my side, causing me to lose my balance. I straightened up and signaled with my hand to stop.

"You are improving well. You will become a valuable asset with time." Peter nodded solemnly at me. "Now, the practice is over for now. We must talk."

Gesturing to the cut tree trunks around me, he sat himself down, facing me. I sat on the one opposite him.

"The first thing we need is information. We need to know as much as we can about Bella and the Cullens. That is your assignment. Tell me your action plan for finishing your assignment."

"I will become close to the Cullens and Bella, gain their trust and learn their secrets. I will then report them back to you, and when we find their weakness, that is when we will strike."

"Yes, that is the exact plan. I am planning to get in touch with some old friends to start preparing an army." I rose to my feet, pulling my cloak around me. "I expect to see you here again tomorrow at this same time. Be prepared with information." I stalked out of the forest, a maniac smile spreading over my face.

_You will be mine, Bella. I will rip your life from you, and I will rule, with you by my side._

Peter POV

Bella laughed, her eyes glinting. "My goodness, Peter! I never knew you could be so funny!" I smiled. It was nice, hearing her laugh. But I still felt uneasy. Drake's voice kept ringing in the back of my mind.

"_**Get close to her, and find out her secrets. Report them back to me."**_

Straightening up, I shook my head clear of the dark thoughts. Right now, I had to concentrate on talking to Bella and finding out more about her.

"Hey Bella?"

She looked up, a little curious. "Yes, Peter?"

"I was wondering, do you have any special powers? I don't have any myself."

Bella smiled back at me. "Yes, I have a few."

I tried to act surprised. "Really? How lucky."

She nodded, happy. "Yes, I can move things with my mind, find people's presence, and I'm immune to other powers. I have the talent of invisibility-I can make myself or others invisible. I can share my memories with others, sort of like replaying a movie or such. Also, if I am physically touching or in contact with anyone, they also become immune to other powers as long as they are still touching me."

"Wow! You do have a wide range of powers. Do you think everyone has some kind of a power?"

"Yes, I believe so. Like Carlisle doesn't have a specific power, but I doubt you can find anyone more compassionate than Carlisle. He's a very kind person, and that kind of kindness is rare. Esme is the same, except she is able to love passionately. Her love for others has no limits."

I was about to ask her more questions about the Cullens, but then her watch beeped and she looked down.

"Oh, sorry, Peter. I have an appointment with someone today that's urgent and I have to go." She grabbed her bags and her coat. "Have a nice evening, and I'll see you tomorrow." She waved and ran out the door. _I wonder what type of appointment it is. I really want to find out more about her, not only for Drake, but for other reasons. _

My thoughts were completely about Bella when I drove back home. Quickly, I wrote down my findings for today.

_**Day One: **_

_**After talking with Bella, I've learned about her powers.**_

_**One: She can share her memories with others, playing it like a movie.**_

_**Two: She has the gift of invisibility; she can make herself and others invisible.**_

_**Three: She can move things with her mind alone.**_

_**Four: She can sense, or find, the presence of others.**_

_**Five: She is immune to any vampire power.**_

_**Six: As long as she is in physical contact such as touching another, whoever she touches will be immune to other vampire powers also as long as they remain touching.**_

_**Carlisle Cullen has the gift of compassion-his kindness is rarely found.**_

_**Esme Cullen has the gift to love passionately-her love for others has no boundaries. **_

_**I plan to find out the powers and other secrets about the other Cullens: Rosalie Cullen, Alice Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Jasper Cullen, and Edward Cullen.**_

Satisfied with today's work, I tucked the book in my pocket and ran off to meet Drake. He will be pleased with the findings.


	11. Chapter 11 Hark! An Emotional Vampire!

Disclaimer: All the wonderful Twilight Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, however the story 'Hello Miss

**Disclaimer: All the wonderful Twilight Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, however the story 'Hello Miss. Swan' belongs to me.**

**Remember when Bella's eyes turned brown in a few chapters earlier? Well, in this chapter I'm going to further explain that, so this chapter contains a bit of Edward and Bella fluff, but the plot will still be continued in this update, so please enjoy! I've decided to create a new mystical creature to add in my story, so I'm looking for ideas. If you have any, please pm me or mention it in a review. Thank you!**

**I know the title of this chapter is stupid, but I was just reading Shakespeare…so…yeah…;;**

Chapter Eleven: Hark! An Emotional Vampire!

Bella POV

Edward suddenly gasped, his topaz eyes shocked. "Bella?!"

I jumped up, startled. "What? Are you feeling alright, Edward?"

"Bella, it's your eyes; they're--" I ran and grabbed a mirror. What I saw made me gasp. My eyes-they were back to my brown color!

"How is this possible?" I gaped at my reflection. "Aren't vampires supposed to have either gold or red eyes?" I stared at Edward, scared.

He hugged me close. "Shh, Bella, it's going to be fine. Do you want to talk to Carlisle, maybe he knows why?" I nodded. He pulled me to my feet and together we walked towards Carlisle's study.

After Edward knocked on the door, he looked at me, and he stared. "What? Edward, what?" He shook his head, bemused.

"Bella, your eyes-they turned back to topaz." I was confused. What the heck was going on with me? Before I could respond, the door opened and Carlisle appeared, smiling.

"Ah, Bella, Edward. How can I help you?" Edward spoke quickly, his lips blurring.

"Bella's eyes turned to her human brown color a few moments ago, and we don't know why. Do you have any idea what causes that to happen?" Carlisle seemed to freeze for a moment, his face thoughtful.

"Yes, I have a theory. Why don't you come in?" He gestured into his study, and we walked in. His room was filled with shelves of books, row after row. I doubt any library in the world would be as well stocked as Carlisle's study.

I sat down on one of the leather couches in front of Carlisle's immense oak desk. He pulled out a book in a nearby pile, and flipped through it quickly, the pages blurring into one big mess.

"Ah, here it is. The Emotion Theory of Vampires and Vampiric Functions. According to this, a small percentage of vampires, even less than 3 posses something in their venom that causes their eyes to turn back to their normal human color if they are feeling strongly about something. Bella, turn to Edward and stare at him in the eyes, and Edward, do the same."

I turned towards Edward and stared deep into his eyes, and I could tell that he was doing the same with me. Whenever I stared into Edward's eyes, I knew how much he loved me, and I knew that nothing in the world could be able to stop that. Edward blinked. "Carlisle, over here." Carlisle walked behind Edward, and he gasped.

"Bella, your eyes indeed did change to your original color. You must have been feeling immense love, did you not?" I nodded.

"I wonder…would it work if another emotion was expressed?" He turned to Edward. "Edward, try to make Bella extremely mad-nothing offensive to you, of course, Bella."

Edward thought for a moment, and then he turned back to me. "Bella…I permitted Alice to take you shopping this weekend and to throw out your entire current wardrobe."

I was agitated. I stood up, growling. "EDWARD!" He chuckled, and Carlisle laughed.

"That's amazing, Bella. Your eyes turned again. It seems that no matter what emotion it is, as long as you feel strongly about it, or you have an immense feeling of it, it will turn your eyes back to their brown color."

Edward pulled me back into his lap and whispered into my ear. "Don't worry, Bella. Alice isn't really going to take you shopping, and she's not going to throw out your clothes. Relax." I breathed deeply, and I felt my body unclench.

"I suggest that you two spend the next few days exploring this aspect. It may be nice to see what feelings will trigger the occurrence. The book says that usually every feeling but one will not work, and the one that won't work is different for everyone." Edward and I both nodded, and we excused ourselves from his study.

"Well, that's good. Thank goodness I'm not a freak." I reclined myself against Edward, and I felt him press his face in my hair.

"Bella, I love you. Even if you were a freak, that would never change my feelings about you."

"Thank you, Edward." Sighing in contentment, I twisted in his arms and kissed him again.

Peter POV

I showed my notes to Drake, and I could tell he was pleased. He flipped through the pages of my notes, and I had added other bits and bites to it. Notes about Bella's usual schedule, places she goes, and other facts.

"Good. I am curious about the talents of the other Cullens. That is your assignment for the next time we meet. Now, we must train again."

Drake stood up from the tree trunk, and swept his clock around him. He crouched, and bared his teeth. I remained standing, slowly building up my force field around myself. He started moving towards me, but then I realized that he wasn't starting with the usual physical attacks. I made myself detached from my mind while he tried to pull at the strings inside my head and my memories.

I didn't notice him nearing closer to me, partially because my mind was currently detached. My force field held strong; it blocked off the attacks, and when I reattached myself with my mind, I strengthened it and crashed into Drake, knocking him sideways.

We continued into the darkness of the night, practicing over and over again. I realized that I could hold my force field for a longer period of time without my energy getting as drained. Finally, when it was reaching the early morning, Drake stopped me and dismissed me, disappearing once again into the deep of the woods.

I ran back to my home, repeating the same mantra over and over in my head.

_Find the power of the Cullens. Lead Bella to Drake. I will then lead the vampire world after Drake is gone, and Bella will become mine._

**Please review, and check out my other stories! Again, I need ideas on what new mythical or mystical creature I should either make up or include in the story. Have a nice evening, everyone!**


	12. Chapter 12 Drake’s Appearance

Disclaimer: All the wonderful Twilight Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, however the story 'Hello Miss

**Disclaimer: All the wonderful Twilight Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, however the story 'Hello Miss. Swan' belongs to me.**

**In this chapter, we will finally see Drake make his appearance. This chapter is slightly sad, I'm saying this now as a warning. **

**A HUGE THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! 50+! THANK YOU WONDERFUL PEOPLE SO MUCH!**

Chapter Twelve: Drake's Appearance

Peter POV

"Hello, Bella. How are you today?" We were in the middle of a free period right before the last class of the day. Bella looked up and smiled.

"I'm having a good day. You?"

"It's been a nice day for me as well. I really enjoy the Cullens-they are very nice people."

She laughed, finishing the paper she was grading. "Yes, I'm very lucky to know them."

"Do any other of the Cullens have powers?"

Bella tapped her temple with her pen. "Yeah. Edward can read minds, Emmett has spectacular strength, even more than the strength of a regular vampire. Jasper can feel and manipulate emotions and feelings, Alice can see the future. Rosalie…well, she's very tenacious."

Shock crossed my face. This coven was more powerful than I had imagined. "That's very impressive! They must be lucky to have powers. Now, I wish more than ever that I could have a power, or my power could appear."

She reached over and patted my hand. "Don't worry-I believe everyone of us has a power. Maybe yours is very subtle, and you just haven't figured it out yet. Be patient." I wish I could tell her the truth, but I couldn't. I wanted to warn her about Drake, to protect her from him, and to gain her love. But I couldn't.

"Bella, I--" The bell rang, and she dashed to her computer desk. The first students started walking in the door. Sighing heavily, I picked up the next paper, lowered my pen, and started to grade it.

Drake stood up, brushing the leaves off his cloak. I had just told him about the other powers the Cullens had.

"Peter, I believe that it is time we finally make our appearance. You know the plan."

I nodded.

_**Flashback:**_

_**I was sitting with Drake in the middle of the forest on the same two tree stumps we had come to every single night. **_

"_**Listen, Peter. I have been planning about how we are going to capture the Cullens. The plan is simple-they trust you. You will go up to their house, and block the mind reader and the physic's powers-send them different thoughts and visions than the ones day would have."**_

_**He paused, and I nodded. **_

"_**Then, talk with them as if you were just visiting. I will sneak inside and get Bella, and they will follow. Then, I will give Bella two choices-if she gives me all her powers, then I will let the Cullens go. If she doesn't, I'll kill her and the Cullens. Of course, she would choose the first option, and after I get her powers, I will kill the Cullens anyways. She will become my mate, and then you shall have a place of power in the vampire world."**_

_**End Flashback**_

We ran quietly, silently, towards the Cullen house. When we were only about 20 feet away, I started sending out different thoughts and visions to Alice and Edward.

Taking an unnecessary breath, I walked up to the door and knocked.

Bella POV

I smirked at Emmett, imagining his face red with rage.

"No fair! Rematch!"

I sighed. We already had 3 rematches. "Emmett, we've already done it 3 times over. Just get it through your head-I am better than you at thumb war!"

He shook his head, denying the truth. I leaned back against Edward's chest, and he rubbed my hands. I tilted my forehead up and kissed him gently.

"Mhhm." Edward traced his jaw down to my jaw, kissing me again.

I turned to kiss him more deeply, and jumped when I heard someone knocking on the door. Edward squeezed my hand once, and then he rose to go open the door.

"Peter." His tone was cold and bleak. I stood up slowly, and walked next to Edward. "Hello, Peter. Can we help you?"

Peter smiled, but I noticed something different about his eyes. "I was just visiting. Seems like a while since I've talked to anyone here." I stepped to the side of the door and beckoned him in. "It's nice to see you, come on in." He came inside, and then he started walking towards the living room. I followed, with Edward close behind me.

Once we arrived in the living room, we chatted quietly about the weather, current news in the vampire world, and other miscellaneous items. As the time progressed, I noticed Peter becoming more and more nervous, the nervousness showing in his eyes more and more. My mind clouded with confusion-what was going on with him?

Little did I know, I was about to find out.

After a few more moments of silence, the rest of the family drifted downstairs. I heard one of the windows opening at by the side of the living room, and I looked towards it.

All of a sudden, I was locked in someone's grip, and held against the far wall. When I looked to see who it was, fear ran through my body.

Drake. He was finally here.

Drake POV

"Good evening. I am the one and only Drake Lance." I looked at the houseful of vampires, all crouched and tensed to spring and attack. Bella struggled in my arms. Laughing, I brought my face to hers. "Hello, beautiful. It's been a while. Haven't you missed me? Have you finally made a decision?" I tried to kiss her, but she turned her face away, kicking me.

"Get your arms the hell off of me. I swear I won't stop this time. I'm going to kill you, Drake."

"That's good. I like feisty. It's absolutely alluring." Grabbing her face, I pulled her even closer, but she reached out with her arm and punched her fist into me, hard.

"Bella!" The bronze-haired vampire sprang towards me, but I was ready. I glanced at Peter, and he created an invisible force field around me. Right when he jumped, he was knocked back by the invisible force and he slammed into the couch, breaking it in half. Automatically, the rest of his "family" members circled me and Bella, finding out a way to penetrate the barrier.

Bella was struggling, and I could see that she was trying to use her powers. She blinked. "Why can't I use my powers?" I laughed, and looked towards Peter. "Because your friend Peter has helpfully assisted me in my plan. His power is able to block any vampire power and creating a force field around anyone he chooses." I saw her gaze turn to Peter, glaring.

I lifted my hand, dangling the Cullens in midair. With a flick of my hand, I sent them crashing through the other wall, shattering it. "NO! EDWARD!" Bella kicked once more, hard, and I stumbled. She ran, but the force field also hit her and she went blasting to the other side. When she was still recovering, I grabbed her again and strode over to the Cullens, the force field still around me.

"Now Bella, I know that you don't want your darling friends to get hurt, do you?" She shook her head, scared. _This plan is going as well as I thought it would be._ "So you only have to do a few things for me. First, you must give me all of your powers. We will perform the ritual here. Then, you must leave with me and become my queen. If you promise to do these things, I will leave the Cullens alone. Understand?" Bella nodded slowly, her eyes troubled.

"No, Bella, never!" The bronze-haired vampire was picking himself up, but again, I flicked my wrist and sent him flying back. This time, he let out a noticeable groan. Bella screamed. "EDWARD!" She turned towards me. "Fine, I'll do anything, just don't hurt them anymore!" I smiled. "I knew you would agree to my idea."

I set her on the ground, locking my fingers around her wrist. I started speaking slowly, weaving an old incantation into her body. A mist surrounded her, and she started screaming while I pulled her powers, one by one away from her. I pulled them slowly, to hear her screams of pain and terror.

After I finished, I released my hold on her and dropped her to the ground. I was planning on stealing her away automatically, but I noticed that even though she was alive, she didn't even move. She didn't speak. When she lifted her head, her eyes were empty. I frowned. The incantation had a small chance of leaving this effect on some vampires. For some, after their powers were drawn, they would still be alive, but they were only there physically-spiritually, they were dead.

I laughed cruelly, and I discarded her in a pile on the ground. I didn't have to bother with her anymore-there were other female vampires, sexier and better than her. I would search for a queen later on.

I gestured to Peter, and together we flew through the darkness, my body tingling from my new powers and energy.


	13. Chapter 13 All That's Left

Disclaimer: All the wonderful Twilight Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, however the story 'Hello Miss

**Disclaimer: All the wonderful Twilight Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, however the story 'Hello Miss. Swan' belongs to me.**

**Bella is in a critical condition in this chapter-can Edward do anything to help her? Read on and please review!**

**Lots of people have been asking for Jacob and the werewolves to be included in the stories but get this-I HATE JACOB AND THE WEREWOLVES! I apologize for any werewolf lovers, but seriously, vampires rock all the way. There will not be any werewolves in this story, but perhaps in the sequel. **

**A new mythical creature will be appearing soon in the next chapters, so I hope you are looking forward to that!**

Chapter Thirteen: All That's Left

Edward POV

Bella dropped to the floor like a broken doll. I tried to move towards her, but the force-field around myself wouldn't let me through. I trashed and screamed in desperation. "BELLA! NO! BELLA!" Dry sobbing, I crashed to the floor, trying to deny the fact that there was no way I could help her.

_**Stupid force-field! Why won't it budge? That's my little sis there!-Emmett**_

_**NO! I CAN'T BELIEVE I DIDN'T SEE THIS HAPPENING! DAMN THAT PETER!-Alice**_

_**THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING! Ugh!-Rosalie**_

_**Poor Bella! I can't believe she has to go through all this!-Esme**_

_**What type of power is this?-Carlisle**_

_**Can't…stand...all…this…emotion!-Jasper**_

Drake disappeared, running out of the window into the darkness, Peter right after him. Rage and fury made me shake all over-he was on Drake's side all this time!

When the force field disappeared, I ran as quickly as I could to Bella and I picked her up as she lay limp in my arms. "Bella! BELLA! Love, can you hear me?" Her face turned towards me, but her eyes were empty and she only stared. She stood up and started walking aimlessly around the room, not speaking, not looking at anything.

"Carlisle, what the hell is happening?" He turned towards me, his eyes filled with great sadness.

"I feared so as much when Drake started the incantation. That incantation that Drake used has an aftershock on a small percentage of vampires if it is used on them. When he was taking Bella's power away, he was pulling her soul away from her also. Bella is a live, but only in the physical sense. Spiritually, she is dead. Basically, she is nothing but a shell." I looked at Carlisle in horror, not wanting to believe him.

"NO! NO! THIS CAN'T BE RIGHT!" I ran to where Bella was walking around, and kissed her fiercely. She didn't move. When I pulled away, she just looked at me and kept walking, out of my arms. I felt my heart splinter slowly. Esme came over and hugged me as I started to dry sob again.

"Carlisle, isn't there anything you can do to get her back?" He lifted his head, glancing between Bella and me.

"There is only one single way." I stared at Carlisle, trying to grasp what he was saying. I tried to read his mind, but he was blocking it. I ran towards him, and shook him, hard.

"How? HOW? HOW CARLISLE, HOW?" He just stood there, thinking. "DAMNIT CARLISLE JUST TELL ME HOW!"

He glanced at Bella and spoke slowly. "We will need to kill Drake and pull her soul back from him. After we've done that, we need to speak the incantation again and transfer her soul back to her. Lastly, we need to trigger her, like using a memory of some kind that was important to her, or strong so she can snap out of the daze."

I looked at him and shouted, "For heavens sake, we have to go! NOW!" I tried to go out the window, following Drake's scent. My only thought was to kill. To kill him and get my precious Bella back.

Emmett held me back while I struggled in his vice-like grip. "Edward, you've not going anywhere until we figure out a plan. Drake is twice as powerful now. You're going to kill yourself if you go right now!" My body was quivering with rage-no matter how powerful he was, he was nothing compared with the fury I was feeling right now. I could already imagine ripping him into pieces, destroying him and gathering Bella's soul back.

"Emmett, let me go! I'm so angry right now that he won't be able to stand up against me. LET ME GO!" I roared at him, finally breaking away. But he locked me once again in his grip, and the others blocked all the exits in the house.

Defeated, I sat down on the remains of the couch, plunging into despair. Esme sat down next to me and hugged me again, comforting me. I loved Esme so much-she was like a mother to me, and her love knew no bounds.

"Okay, we have to think. We need to outsmart Drake. There is no way we can defeat him by only trying to kill him-his powers are way too advanced and powerful."

Jasper sent waves of calm to me, and I accepted them gratefully. My mind cleared up, and I began to work with the rest of my family, devising a plan to get Drake. My heart tore into smaller and smaller pieces when I looked at Bella from time to time-she was still walking aimlessly around the place. Sometimes she would stop to look at me, but then she would turn and start walking again. It hurt so badly for me to see her like that, when she had been so full of life only a little while ago.

I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed Bella in my arms and flew up to our room, sitting on the bed and rocking her in my arms. She still didn't respond, but she laid there obediently in my arms, staring up at me, her eyes still empty. I dry-sobbed the entire time, and I felt her hand reach up to my cheek. But her eyes still were empty, and her hand dropped.

I pulled her closer to me, and I started rocking her again. "Bella, I love you, and I will always love you. I swear that I will get you back, no matter how hard it takes." She looked at me again, and I hugged her unmoving form closer to my chest.

Carlisle POV

I flipped through the huge book in front of me, trying to find anything that could help us in the position we were in. I muttered a string of profanities, not finding anything that could help. I tossed the book aside and grabbed the next one.

"Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Esme! Come into my study! I need your help!" They all appeared in front of me, and I looked at them sadly.

"Go through each and every one of my books-try to find something, anything about the Spostamento Incantation! We need as much information as we can get right now." They all nodded, each of them starting in a different section of my study.

The minutes passed torturously. None of us had found anything, and I was getting desperate. We had gone through about half of all the books, none of them even having the words Spostamento Incantation in them. I flung yet another book in the largely growing pile, and I noticed when my knee hit something under my desk. I peered under, and I gasped. I found a small door, with a dial on it. _I never noticed it before!_

Alice flew to my side. "5, 6, 0, 3." I quickly spun the dial so it matched the numbers Alice told me, and opened it. There was a small velvet colored book, covered completely in dust. I took it out, and placed it on my desk gently. I used my hand to brush all the dust off, and read the title.

_**Secrets of the Spostamento Incantation**_

"Emmett, Jasper, get Edward in here. NOW!" They raced out of the room, and were back in a flash, Edward charging in front of them. He must have heard what I was thinking in my thoughts.

"Carlisle, what does the book say?" I opened the book, and quickly scanned it, my breath catching. I closed the book after a few minutes, and quickly started giving all the info.

"The Spostamento Incantation is the most dangerous incantation in vampire history. Although the aftershocks only occur on less than 3 of the population, it is deadly. According to this book, if the vampire's soul isn't regained exactly 120 hours from when it was taken from them, they will disappear, becoming a pile of ashes. Their body simply can't stay intact with only their physical beings-their spiritual parts must be there also." Everyone gasped, and Edward choked, his voice strangled. "We need to go now! We can't be able to save her if we don't go right away!"

"We will go as soon as I find out everything about it. There is one good thing-the person who used the incantation, in this case Drake cannot be able to handle the power for long-there simply is too much of it. He will have to release the powers one by one, only keeping one or two of them. During that time when he is releasing the powers, he will be completely frozen, not being able to use any of his powers or move. If we can strike him then and kill him before the time is up, we will be able to get Bella's soul back and save her."

I quickly packed up the book, and I told Emmett and Jasper to start tracking Drake's scent; we would catch up with them soon. Edward ran back to his room, picking Bella up and setting her in my Mercedes. Alice hopped into the front seat, and Edward went into the back with Bella.

After a few moments, I saw Alice flip out her cell phone. She talked for a few seconds, and then she raced away. Esme hugged me, and I prayed that everything would turn out alright as I raced off into the darkness after them, Esme and Rosalie by my side.

**Please review as always! I really appreciate all of them, and I need to know how I should end this story. I have been hitting major writer's block these days, so I'm probably not going to update for a few days until I've figured out a good idea about what to write next. P.S. Spostamento means 'displacement' in Italian. **


	14. Chapter 14 Gathering the Pieces

Disclaimer: All the wonderful Twilight Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, however the story 'Hello Miss

**Disclaimer: All the wonderful Twilight Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, however the story 'Hello Miss. Swan' belongs to me.**

**I apologize for not updating over the weekend-I was out of town, and the hotel we stayed at didn't have internet access. Because of this, I made this a super long chapter, and I will be putting up a one-shot called 'The Lion and the Lamb' soon today. Please check it out!**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews and alerts people have put for my stories. It is very appreciated, and it always makes my day :D. If anyone knows how to check the hits for a story, could you please tell me? I don't know how to check that, and I'm curious. **

Chapter Fourteen: Gathering the Pieces

Bella POV

Someone is holding me. I don't know who it is. I can't feel. I can't think

I am trapped. I don't know who I am.

I feel tired, so tired.

So dark…

Edward POV

"Alice, are you still following them?! Can't you go faster?" I was desperate. Bella could start slipping away anytime now. Her body could crumble, turning to dust. I shuddered at the thought, and pulled her closer to my chest.

_**I can see them, Edward. I'm right on their trail. Calm down, and don't worry about anything but Bella.-Alice**_

I nodded, holding Bella closer to me, kissing her forehead and cheeks. "Don't worry, Bella. Everything will be fine." I told her, even though she couldn't hear me.

"Can't you see a vision of any kind, Alice?" Maybe Alice would have found out something new.

_**I can't see much-something is blocking my visions. All I can see is that we will get safety there, but everything after it disappears.-Alice**_

I growled in frustration, knowing I could do nothing but wait. We continued through the forest, the only sound in the area was the soft purr of the Mercedes. Often, Bella would shift unconsciously, and each time, I would comfort her, trying to get her to respond. But I knew she couldn't.

Time and time again, I would catch a trace of Jasper or Emmett's scent, and I would know that we were on the right path.

_**Sharp left here. I think he may have had some kind of vehicle waiting, but his scent is getting weaker.-Jasper**_

_**I can't wait to start tearing him to shreds…Edward, save me a piece, would you?-Emmett**_

"Alice, go quicker! Jasper says that Drake's scent is weakening!" Alice nodded and pushed on the pedal until the speedometer drifted near 200 mph. The moments were agonizing as we speeded throughout the night, enveloped by darkness.

Drake's disgusting scent hit me as hard as Bella's scent had the first day we met. Alice must have smelled him also. She took a sharp turn towards the direction of Drake's scent. It was fresh, not old at all. He must have been here recently.

Jasper and Emmett were running only a few miles ahead of us, with Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie close behind us.

I heard a piercing scream come from the same direction. Alice fishtailed the car around so it screeched to a stop and the side was facing the direction of the noise and smell. Esme appeared by the car after a few seconds.

_**Edward, I will take care of Bella. Go with the others-She will be safe with me.-Esme**_

I nodded, and I got out of the car. Esme slipped in besides Bella, holding Bella to her chest like I had done.

_**Go, and be safe. For everyone, and most importantly, for Bella.-Esme**_

I kissed Bella's forehead quickly, and ran off to join to others.

We came upon a small break in the forest we had gone into, where Drake was tossing the lifeless body of a person onto the ground. He must have heard us, because he turned around, his eyes a bright, ruby red. I felt everyone tense around me, and I did so also, sinking down into a crouch. All I wanted was Bella back, and rage was burning in my stomach. I growled, advancing forward.

_**Edward, we have to wait until he starts releasing the power he cannot hold. When he freezes, attack then. Right now, run and do not let him touch you or any of his powers. I have already told the others the same thing.-Carlisle**_

I darted around the small clearing, as quickly and silently as a ghost. Alice, Emmett, and Jasper started running in the other direction, while Rosalie and Carlisle came towards my direction. Together, we weaved in and out, zipping past Drake once again and again. It pleased me to see the confused look on his face.

Rocks started to spring up everywhere, and I was careful to weave in and out of them. I couldn't read Drake's mind-that was one of Bella's powers. Water started crashing down, but I soon realized that it was only an illusion. When I passed the others, I would whisper this fact to them.

I cried out when I felt something that pricked and prodded at my mind, my thoughts, my memories. I realized that Drake was trying to delete my memories, most of them being Bella and I. I tried to block my mind, trying to keep him out by thinking up different memories. It worked, and Drake growled in frustration. After a few seconds, he froze, not moving at all.

_**Edward, now is your chance!-Carlisle**_

I ran forward, ripping off Drake's arms and legs. I ripped apart his torso, and his head. I was soon joined by everyone else, and we ripped the pieces into smaller and smaller parts.

_**This piece for Bella, these pieces for all you have done to others!-Emmett**_

_**We are very close, Edward. Keep ripping him up into the smallest pieces you can-that way, we can be sure that every part of Bella's soul is returned.-Carlisle**_

_**I can't see a vision, but I know it will end well, Edward.-Alice**_

_**Stupid bastard! I'm glad he's going to be gone! What a moron!-Rosalie**_

_**The fury in the air is strong. But this time, I'm not holding it back.-Jasper**_

_**Edward, Bella is starting to stir. Flashes of light are coming towards us-I think it is Bella's soul.-Esme**_

I started to tear Drake's limbs into tiny pieces, trying to get every piece of Bella's soul. Often, flashes of light would dart towards the direction of the car, and I would know it was Bella's soul returning to her.

_**Look at Bella's soul-it's bright and beautiful. That means, as a person, she is that way. Wouldn't you agree?-Alice**_

I definitely agreed with Alice. We were about to set Drake's body on fire, but all of a sudden, they moved together and he was back. _How could this happen?!_

_**I feared this-the incantation is keeping him together-the only way we can defeat him is if we tear his entire body into tiny pieces, no larger than a speck of dust.-Carlisle**_

I started to run to him again. Drake was not frozen, but sluggish. I heard someone behind me, and I was too focused to use my scent to figure out who it was. I turned and pounced on whoever it was, ready to tear their body apart. I was about to pull his or her arm off when they looked at me, and I froze, realizing it was Bella. I backed away from her quickly, realizing with horror that I nearly tried to rip her into pieces.

Bella's eyes were different-they were back to their regular color, and there was some light in them, but they were still empty in a way, a little dimmed. I guess it was because her soul wasn't completely returned.

_**Edward, do not say or do anything to Bella-she still has pieces of her soul missing, and what happens is the pieces that she does have automatically refresh her last memory of the person who stole it. Then, she will automatically react to how she feels when she sees that memory.-Carlisle**_

I looked over at Bella, my angel again, but what I saw shocked me. Her eyes were coal black, slightly glistening metallic. Her lips were pulled back, her teeth bared and dripping with venom.

A soft, bluish-white glow circled around me and everyone else except for Bella and Drake. I realized that I was invisible again, and I quickly told Carlisle who passed it on to everyone else.

_**She has some of her powers back-this is a good sign.-Carlisle**_

Bella started prowling towards Drake, crouched like a tiger. Her eyes were fierce, and they actually sent fear through me. "So, Drake, you thought that you could do what you did and get away with it? You are absolutely wrong." She smirked, and I saw her pull something out of air-a blade of some sort.

Bella started swinging the blade, cutting off Drake's limbs and head. "Well, now you are going to pay. I am going to destroy you, and you will never mess with anyone again. Hell is truly where you belong." I was shocked when I saw her, her blades dicing up Drake's limbs. Finally, the bluish-white glow left me, and I looked just in time to see the final flashes of light returning to Bella's body. Her eyes closed, and she seemed to be drifting. I rushed over to her side.

Carlisle, Alice, Emmett, and the others were setting fire to Drake's remains with a match. I felt relived when I saw that he didn't put himself back together this time. Bella must have tore him up well.

She turned to me, and she opened her eyes. They were back to golden, and I looked at her, trying to see if she saw me. "Bella, love, are you okay? How are you feeling?"

Bella looked at me, and she stared. Finally, she opened her mouth and I heard her beautiful voice.

"Who are you?"

**Please review, and I am sorry about the cliffhanger. I know many of you were waiting for this chapter, so I apologize. I hope to get the next chapter up tomorrow.**

**Again, thank you for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15 Nice to Re Meet You

Disclaimer: All the wonderful Twilight Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, however the story 'Hello Miss

**Disclaimer: All the wonderful Twilight Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, however the story 'Hello Miss. Swan' belongs to me.**

**YAY! 100+ reviews! Thank you so much! **

**The chapter everyone has been waiting for-ENJOY!  
**

Chapter Fifteen: Nice to Re-meet You

Bella POV

I looked up at the bronze-haired vampire with confusion. His tawny eyes were shocked, with ancient sadness and loss. I couldn't remember who he was. When he didn't answer, I asked again.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Agony filled his eyes and I felt guilt wash over me. 'Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. I don't remember anything except for that bastard," I hissed, my eyes narrowing "who tried to steal all my powers."

"Bella, you don't know who I am?" His voice broke, a tang of anguish added to his perfect, musical voice. I frowned; a person with an angel's voice shouldn't sound so grieved. But how did he know my name?

Others were advancing towards us. I looked up from where I was in the arms of the bronze-haired boy to see 6 others heading our way. There was a small female vampire with spiky, black hair. After her came a lean and blond male vampire, a female vampire with soft caramel locks, a large and burly male with dark curls, a tall statuesque blonde female, and another blond male, taller than the other one.

"Bella, please, try to remember. I'm Edward, your love?" His-Edward's eyes searched my face, worry flashing in them.

Edward? I know I had known someone named Edward, but my memories were too muddled. Searching, they slowly cleared somewhat, and I felt if someone had shocked me with an electric current. EDWARD!

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Edward! I can't believe I forgot you!" I covered my eyes with my hands, ashamed. How could I have ever forgotten the love of my life?

Edward didn't say anything-all he did was tilt my chin up, removing my hands from my face and pressing his lips hungrily to mine. Slowly, my mouth started to move with his, and it felt so natural, so right.

I pulled away after a while, smiling at him, staring in his deep topaz eyes. Edward pulled me to my feet, still with his arms around my waist. I looked at the spiky black haired vampire.

"Alice! Please don't take me shopping anytime soon!" Alice squealed, hugging me tightly.

"Jasper, thanks for calming me down all those times when I was human." Jasper smiled, patting my shoulder.

I looked at the female with the caramel locks. "Esme, thanks for always being like a mother to me." I stepped closer, and Esme hugged me, kissing my cheek.

"Emmett, I think we still have a few pranks to pull off." I looked at Emmett's large form, both of us grinning mischievously, laughing.

"Carlisle, thank you for all your support all this time." Carlisle smiled warmly, hugging me.

"And Rosalie, thank you for accepting me. I know that I may not be up to your expectations yet, but I will keep trying." Rosalie actually smiled, and she kissed my forehead. I was so shocked that I froze, while everyone else chuckled.

"Bella, I'm surprised that you remembered us so quickly. Do you have all your memories?" Carlisle seemed bemused. I scrunched up my face, trying to see what I could remember. I could definitely remember most of them-but none of them were crystal clear.

"I remember most of my memories, but none of them are very clear; they are muddled-I can't see most of my memories in detail," I admitted. "I'm sorry, I didn't' mean to cause this much trouble for all of you-if you ask me to leave, I will understand."

"Bella, you are part of our family. We will never ask you to leave. If you did, all of us would chase you to the ends of the earth, Edward especially." Esme spoke, her voice warm.

Edward tightened his hold around me, pressing his face into my hair. I inhaled his sweet scent as it engulfed me.

"Bella, it is normal for your memories to be a bit muddled right now. This is also one of the after effects of the incantation Drake used on you. We just need to find a strong memory of yours, and if we relive that memory, you might be able to snap out of the 'memory daze' you are in right now, and your memories should clear up."

I tried to search for any memory, any at all that really stood out. I felt frustrated when I couldn't find a particular one, but i did realize what the memories that were most clear to me had in common.

"I can't find one specific memory that is the strongest, but i do know that all my strongest memories have to do with Edward and I."

"Carlisle, why is it so important that we make all her memories clear? She remembers who we are-do all the other things really matter?" Alice asked.

Carlisle frowned. "I wish it was as simple as that, but sadly, no. You see, if we don't clear up her memories soon, then everything-everything she has known, has seen, has thought, will disappear also, and after that, we will not be able to save her."

I felt my mouth drop open in shock, and Edward growled. Everyone else's faces were a mixture of shock and sadness. I sank to the ground, shaking. If my memories didn't come back to me, crystal clear, I would never, ever, return to who I was.

I would never be Bella again.


	16. Chapter 16 Betrayal is a Bitch

Disclaimer: All the wonderful Twilight Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, however the story 'Hello Miss

**Disclaimer: All the wonderful Twilight Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, however the story 'Hello Miss. Swan' belongs to me. **

**A BIG THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED SO FAR!! 115+! I AM LIKE THE HAPPIEST PERSON IN THE WORLD RIGHT NOW ****************!! YOU GO PEOPLE!!**

**I apologize for the short last chapter-I just didn't really know what else to write for that chapter. And I just realized that Peter is nowhere to be seen, so if any of you are confused, this chapter should help clear it up. Again, sorry!**

**My internet access was screwing up the last couple of days, so that is why I didn't update sooner. However, because of the internet screwing up, I've been mainly focusing on writing out the chapters, so it's a good thing also. Please enjoy the following chapters!**

Chapter Sixteen: Betrayal Is a Bitch

Edward POV

_**Bella? She's back? But she was just so desolate a while ago!-Peter**_

A snarl ripped out of my throat when I heard that particular voice-Peter. He had betrayed us all, and led Drake to Bella. No wonder he was so interested in our family-he was just doing the grunt work for Drake!

I tensed as the bushes rustled near us at the edge of the break in the woods. Bella seemed to notice me stiffen, because she turned to look at me, her eyes turning a color between butterscotch and brown. I looked back down at her, momentarily lost in her beautiful eyes.

"Edward? What's wrong? Drake is-" She stopped, mid-sentence, her eyes turning darker until they were close to black. Peter's scent was wafting towards us, and Bella crouched, ready to spring. The bushes moved again, and he stepped out of them.

I didn't notice that Bella had already sprung, pouncing on him. Her speed was blinding, and she was nothing but a blur. When she slowed down enough so we could see, her hands were already around Peter's neck, ready to tear his head off.

"TALK! TALK YOU WORTHLESS MORON! WHY THE HELL DID YOU TEAM UP WITH DRAKE? YOU IDIOT! DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT HE COULD DO IF HE HAD ALL MY POWERS?" Hearing and seeing Bella like this stunned me for a second. She was not like the warm and kind Bella I had known-she was completely lethal. Her eyes were jet black, with a metallic sheen of anger. Her lips were pulled back from her teeth, her teeth bared. She was snarling, a deathly, feral snarl. Her eyes were narrowed, and her hair billowed out around her dangerously.

_**Is that really Bella? I have never seen her like this!-Alice**_

_**That girl has anger issues. Must have rubbed off from you, Eddie!-Emmet**_

_**All this anger and disgust coming off of her is making me deranged! ARG-Jasper**_

_**Poor Bella! She must be feeling so badly! I don't think she has ever been like this.-Esme**_

_**I always knew Bella could be a little crazy, but not THIS much.-Rosalie**_

_**Edward, we have to calm her down. Bella's powers are going to go wayward if we don't stop her right now! It can mean bad things if her powers are unleashed without any control.-Carlisle**_

I ran forward, trying to pull Bella back. She didn't budge, even when Jasper and Alice came to help.

Finally, the seven of us-Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and me restrained her, clasping her arms around her back. She still struggled, her eyes still black and menacing. Peter stood up slowly, with a look of horror on his face.

"Bella, calm down. Let him talk, and then if you still want to, we can kill him." Bella glared at me for a few moments, before finally relaxing. Everyone stepped back until it was just me and Emmett holding Bella back.

"Fine. Talk, you worthless scum." Her voice was cold and hard, but she had relaxed slightly into a standing position. I tried to enter Peter's mind, but he had used his power to block me out.

Carlisle and Jasper had moved in front of us, in a protective position so Peter couldn't get too close to us. Peter straightened himself up, and then he finally spoke.

"I didn't mean to cause this much trouble for all of you. When he told me about the incantation, I didn't know that it had side effects, and I didn't know that Bella would be affected by it. My original plan was to do what Drake told me to, but then instead of following him, I would have killed him and rescued Bella."

"Why? Why did you follow him, only to 'rescue' me later?" Bella screamed at him, her eyes narrowing. I put my hand on her shoulder, cautioning her. She relaxed, but only a bit, her eyes still narrowed.

"Bella, I wanted to rescue you because I thought if I did, you would consider the option of traveling, living with me. I fell in love with you only a little while after we met, and I wanted to ask you to become my mate. But I couldn't find a particular time that was right, so I thought if I did rescue you, you would realize my feelings for you. I love you, Isabella."

Bella froze, her eyes shocked. I felt anger in my stomach. What if she chose Peter instead of me? I tightened my grip on her, but she still didn't move.

Finally, she ripped out of Emmett and my hold, and pushed past Jasper and Carlisle.

"Peter Charles Kingly, did you really think you could win me like that? Did you see what Drake did to my family? All you cared about was getting what you want-and not caring about who you hurt in the process." Bella stepped closer to Peter, using her telekinesis to lift him off the ground. "I could never, ever, love someone as heartless and selfish as you. You are no better than Drake, possibly even worse. I have already found the person I love, and always will love more than anything in this world." She released him, and ran back to me. I hugged her, bringing her close to me, breathing in her scent. Bella buried her face in my chest, before she looked up, giving me a light kiss.

We stood there for who knows how long, trapped in our own world. When I opened my eyes, Bella was looking up at me, her eyes brown with her love for me, and I felt my dead heart jump, ready to explode with all that I was feeling for her. I took her face again, and kissed her passionately.

Someone growled, and I was flung to the ground. Bella had taken a protective stance in front of me, her arm raised. Peter was again trapped in her telekinesis grasp, writhing and growling. "Listen to me, Peter. Either leave now and leave us in peace, or else I will kill you right where you stand. Make your choice now. No one can get away with hurting Edward like that, right in front of my eyes."

Peter glared at all of us, snarling. He looked straight at me, his eyes dark and lethal. I gave him a even gaze back.

"Fine. I will leave. But this will not be the last time you see me. I always get what I want." Bella dropped her arm, and after one last glance at all of us, Peter turned and ran off, deeper into the woods. She closed her eyes, and a nearby tree uprooted itself. It stopped in midair for a second, before it shot off like a dart, in the same direction Peter had ran towards. A crashing sound echoed throughout the woods, and we laughed.

Bella turned towards me, smiling. "I hope that'll keep him away." She swayed, and fell. I caught her right before she touched the ground.

I kissed her, and she smiled, before she closed her eyes and started to rest.

**As always, thank you for reading! Please review! Do you guys want me to write a chapter for each time they try to recover Bella's memories, or do you guys just want a brief scan of each one? If I can figure out how to put a poll on my profile, you can go ahead and vote, but just in case I don't find how to do it, tell me in a review and I'll tally up the votes. I will be checking tomorrow morning at around 9:00 to see the reviews, so get your vote in before then! Okay, that's about it for today! **

**KEEP HAVING A WONDERFUL SUMMER! ******


	17. Chapter 17 Back To Forks

Disclaimer: All the wonderful Twilight Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, however the story 'Hello Miss

**Disclaimer: All the wonderful Twilight Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, however the story 'Hello Miss. Swan' belongs to me. **

**Okay, I checked my poll, PMs, and the reviews-and I got a surprising outcome. The people who wanted it to be in separate chapters and the people who wanted it all put together were only off by 2 in the voting. **

**Also, I got a lot of people saying that I should do a little of each, like more important memories would be put in separate chapters, but the rest put together. So, since the numbers were close, and there were people mentioning this idea, I'm going to do both. In this chapter, I'm going to be setting up the next chapters for when they start attempting to clear her memory up.**

**Thank you again, for reading! Please review at the end-it truly encourages me to go on. Also, if you have an idea for a memory I should use, go ahead and mention it in a review or PM me-I'll dedicate the chapter to whoever provided the idea. ******

**Oh, I'm trying my hand at writing a slight lemon, so please, no flames!**

Chapter Seventeen: Back to Forks

Edward POV

Once we got home, Bella started stirring. I carried her up to the house in my arms, careful not to disturb her. Using all her powers had drained her, and I wanted her to get a nice rest.

I laid her down gently on my couch, and I settled myself down besides her. I stroked her hair, and I started humming her lullaby. It was quiet, but it was a comfortable quietness.

I needed to get Bella's memories cleared up as soon as I could. If I didn't, Bella would never be Bella again. What memories could be her strongest? The meadow, definitely. I wondered if I should find somewhere like it here, or bring her back to Forks, to the real meadow. Our first date-the Italian restaurant. Going back to Forks was a good idea, but what if someone recognized us? We had only been gone for 10 years-they should still be around.

"BOO!" I jumped, startled. Bella pounced on me, grinning.

"Ha, I got you!" She nuzzled my neck, and I laughed. "Love, do you feel better now?"

She kissed me, deeply, pushing me back onto the couch. I leaned back, slightly shocked, but Bella didn't stop. She kissed me harder, and my mouth started moving with hers.

I pushed my tongue against her lips, asking, begging, for entrance. She parted her lips slightly, and her taste was so delicious that I pushed my tongue into her mouth, searching, tasting. She did the same with me, and I moaned when I felt her tongue meet mine. Our tongues moved quicker, fiercely, craving the taste of each other.

I felt Bella's hands reach to unbutton my shirt, her hands tracing over the contours in my chest. I felt her lips leave mine as she kissed down my neck, down to my chest. She pulled my shirt off, throwing it on the floor. I reached for her shirt, pulling it off her. I moaned as she rubbed my back, running her hands up and down my sides.

I cupped her breasts, stroking them gently as she moaned. I reached back and unsnapped her bra, throwing it to the ground. I flipped us over so I was on top, and I traced her stomach, leaning down to kiss her breasts.

I felt myself getting hard quickly, and when Bella's hand brushed against the front of my jeans, I moaned. She noticed this and smiled, pulling the zipper down and slipping her hand in, caressing me. I moaned louder, whispering Bella's name.

_**Eddie! I'm coming into your room-Carlisle has to talk with you and Bella!-Emmett**_

I pulled away from Bella quickly. She looked confused. "What's wrong?"

"Emmett. He's going to burst in the room in a matter of seconds." Her eyes widened, and she became a blur. When all my clothing was back on, I sat back down on the couch, Bella in my arms as Emmett opened the door and walked in. I sighed.

"Emmett, knocking is always preferred and polite." He rolled his eyes, smirking.

"Well, I'm just the messenger. Carlisle needs you and Bella to meet him in his study-he wants to talk with you guys about getting Bella's memory cleared up."

I pulled Bella up from the couch, noticing when she staggered. "Bella? Are you feeling okay?" Bella nodded. "I just need to hunt soon-whenever I use my powers and I get drained of energy, it also means I have to hunt soon." I kissed her forehead gently. "We'll go as soon as we meet with Carlisle, okay?" Bella smiled. "Okay."

We walked down the hallway, with my arm still securely around her waist. I was never going to let go of her again.

Bella POV

We walked silently towards Carlisle's study, opening and shutting the door quietly. Carlisle was at his desk, sliding one of his huge textbooks to the side.

"Ah. Bella, Edward, please take a seat." I sat down on one of the chairs in front of his desk, but Edward picked me up and put me in his lap instead. I imagined that if I was human, I would be bright red right now. Carlisle cleared his throat, but Edward laughed, hugging me tighter.

"Bella, have any of your memories gotten clearer?" I shook my head. "No…I'm sorry, Carlisle." I hung my head, ashamed at the trouble I was causing. Edward rested his chin on my head, clutching me even tighter.

"It's perfectly fine. I was only wondering if you guys have decided which memories to try and relive."

"I've been thinking about that also Carlisle-maybe Bella and I should take a short trip back to Forks, where we met. That might help, I believe. My only worry is if someone would recognize us, and notice that we haven't aged."

I sat silently on Edward's lap, thinking. It would be a problem if the people we knew saw us, but I agreed with Edward-going back to Forks is a good idea, and I believed it could work.

"But what if we just stay at your old house? It's away from the town, and we could try to relive our memories there, somewhere secluded." I looked up at Edward, seeing if he approved.

"That's an idea, but…" Edward frowned, his brows pulling together. "a lot of our memories happened in Forks, not out of it. What if one of those memories is the one that will help clear your remembrance?"

Carlisle spoke up, interrupting mine and Edward's private conversation. "Edward, I suggest that you and Bella go back to Forks, and live in our old home for a while to figure some ideas out. It is worth a shot, even though you have to stay where no one will find you. You might want to leave as soon as you can-we need to get Bella's memories cleared up before they completely blank out."

I winced upon hearing his words. I was scared-I didn't want my memories to fade, to lose Edward, to never remember him again. I thought of the pain it would cause him, and I let out a dry sob, burying my head into Edward's chest.

"I'll call the airport right now, and we'll get tickets as soon as we can." Edward whispered into my ear, promising me. I nodded, and he picked me up and when we were outside Carlisle's study, he set me down on the ground and kissed me, deeply.

I sighed and pulled away from him, resting my forehead on his chest. I felt him take my hand and pull me downstairs, towards the door.

"Come on, let's go hunt." He smiled, and I smiled back, running alongside him towards the forest.

**Review please! Remember, if you have any ideas for memories I should use, please tell me! Use a review, or PM me! Thanks! :)**


	18. Chapter 18 Where It Began

Disclaimer: All the wonderful Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, however the story 'Hello Miss

**Disclaimer: All the wonderful Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, however the story 'Hello Miss. Swan' belongs to me.**

**Okay, in this chapter I'm going to use the meadow scene. Because it's such a huge memory, I'm going to dedicate this whole chapter to it. I'm trying to make this a long chapter, because I'm going to include a short scene where Bella hunts and the flight to Forks in the first part. I apologize for the huge filler in the first part of this chapter. **

**Thanks to KellBella, for suggesting when Edward and Bella go to prom. I couldn't find a way for them to recreate the prom, so at the end, I just have them dancing together. **

**Please enjoy and review!**

Chapter Eighteen: Where It Began

Edward POV

I had never seen Bella hunting before, and it shocked me.

She was crouched, low and deadly, stalking towards her prey like a tigress. Her movements were lithe and nimble, and she was darting quickly, silently into the woods. Finally, I heard her let out a small growl, and the antelope pricked its ears, alert.

Finally, Bella sprang, tackling the antelope down with one blow. She bit its neck, and I watched her in amazement.

After she was done, she carried the antelope carefully towards the side of the woods. I heard her soft voice say, "Thank you, small one." before she dug a hole and buried the antelope carefully in the ground.

Seeing Bella like that, it drove me to near insanity. Her crouch, the way she moved, and the way she sashayed her hips from side to side-I ran and pounced on her, smiling as I heard her gasp in surprise. She turned around, glaring, but I gazed at her, using my eyes to 'dazzle' her, and her mouth relaxed into a smile.

Bella pulled my face to hers and she kissed me hard. I smiled into the kiss, kissing her back just as passionately. I was about to slip my hand under her shirt when my cell phone rang, and I muttered profanities under my breath.

Flipping my cell phone open, I found that it was Alice, and I groaned. "What, Alice?" Her chirpy voice came over the phone and said, "Edward, I see what you and Bella are doing. If you guys don't get back soon, you're going to miss the flight and you guys aren't even packed yet!" I rolled my eyes. "Thank goodness for vampire speed, Alice. We're coming." I closed my phone and slipped it back into my pocket, sighing.

"Come on, Bella. We have to get back home or else we won't get to our flight." Bella laughed as I pulled her off and we sprinted back towards home.

When we burst through the doors, I blocked everyone's thoughts out and sprinted up to my room, Bella just behind me.

"What's the hurry, Edward?" Bella asked, thoroughly confused. I glanced at her sideways, and winked. "I'm glad we get our privacy for a few weeks-it's impossible to get any time alone with you with all the others around." She froze, and I chuckled, knowing that if she was human, she would have been blushing right now.

I slowed down, packing up a number of clothes to last me for a few weeks. After I was done, I looked behind me to see Bella bouncing up and down on the couch, looking at a few of my CD's. I sat beside her, pulling her onto my lap. "How did you guys get everything fixed so fast? It was such a mess before!" I laughed at Bella's curiosity. "Esme did everything-once we got home, she made Jasper and Emmett help her, and Rosalie and Alice got the other furniture that was destroyed."

Alice appeared in the doorway, the tickets in her hand. She held them out to us, and I smiled. "Thanks, Alice." She smiled and gave me a hug, and Bella a kiss on the cheek. Bella smiled again, and I felt my dead heart jump.

We stopped at Bella's house quickly, as she packed up all her things. I examined her apartment, frowning. It was barely furnished, and it was old-the walls were tearing, and it had an odd smell. When Bella appeared again, I pulled her towards me and whispered in her ear. "Bella, why are you living in a place like this? Why not better housing conditions?" Her eyes filled with sadness, and she hung her head. I stroked her hair gently.

"Well, I'm a teacher, so I don't get paid much…the Ferrari was a gift from a coven of vampires I met a few years ago, but they weren't vegetarians, so I left. It was a parting gift. Also, I've been creating a nest egg, so that doesn't leave me with much. But it's all that I need, at least." She gestured towards the apartment, and I felt my heart drop. Again, I pulled her towards me and I started kissing her again.

"Bella," I said, between kisses, "move in with us when we come back. I can't stand the thought of you living in a dump like this any longer." She nodded, smiling. "Of course I will. Now let's go-we can't be late!"

Pulling her into my Volvo, I raced off towards the airport, Bella's hand still in mine.

Bella POV

The memories hit me as I stepped into the old home of the Cullens. I remember the first time Edward brought me here to meet his family, and how nervous I had been-not because they were vampires, but if they would approve of me. I smiled. And I remembered all the memories, up to my disastrous 18th birthday. I shuddered, and Edward tensed, probably remembering the same memory I was reminiscing.

"RACE YOU TO YOUR ROOM!" I yelled, before dashing off towards Edward's old room. "Hey!" Edward shouted, clearly annoyed. I laughed, and I jumped onto Edward's couch before he jumped on me, nuzzling his head into my neck. We laid there, in each other's arms, completely content until the sun started sinking. Twilight. It was my favorite part of the day.

I pulled Edward up from the couch. "Edward, I think we should try our meadow first. We spent a lot of time there, remember?" Edward picked me up, bridal-style, and he ran us towards our meadow.

Setting me gently down in the middle, I flipped onto my stomach, tracing the contours on Edward's arms. He smiled at me, his topaz eyes bright. "You know, you did the same thing the first time I brought you here. Are your memories starting to clear up?" I shook my head. "Give me a few minutes…" I traced his arm slowly, down to his hand. I reached up to his face, breathing in his scent. I kissed his cheek softly, tracing kisses down his neck, towards his collarbone.

I felt Edward's hand go through my hair, stroking it softly. I leaned against his chest, looking towards the sun setting in the sky. I sighed, frustrated. I still couldn't see my memories clearly. "My memories are still unclear…and I thought the meadow would be the one to snap me out of it. Considering all that happened here, and all we talked about here…" I turned my face to look at the sky, at the brilliant colors, purple and red.

Edward started kissing the side of my face, from my jaw to my forehead, breathing against my skin. I shivered at the contact, and pushed myself closer to him. He wound his arms further around me, resting his chin on my head, while still cradling me to him.

"It's fine, this isn't the only memory that we could try. Do you remember prom?" I groaned, nodding. "I still am holding a grudge on that, you know." He chuckled at my stubbornness.

"I'm not going to force you to come with me to another prom, Bella, but would you care for a dance?" Edward bowed slightly, his hand extended out to me. I looked into his eyes, momentarily stunned. I took his hand and curtsied, laughing quietly. "Of course I would like to dance, kind sir." He flashed his crooked smile at me, his eyes bright.

He pulled me closer to him, one hand in mine, the other on my waist. He hummed a waltz, and I felt myself being twirled around and around. I put my head against his chest, living in the moment.

I didn't know how long we danced, together, in our meadow, filled with flowers. Finally, when the moon started creeping over head, spilling moonlight onto the grass did I stop and kiss Edward fully on the lips, clutching him to me. He did the same with me, kissing me fiercely, letting my name escape from his lips.

I pulled away, my breathing ragged although I didn't need the air. I tried to see if my memories had cleared up, but no, they were still blurred. I sighed, pounding the ground in frustration. Edward captured my hands and held them, looking concerned.

"Bella, are you alright?" I groaned, anger building up in my chest. "I'm just so annoyed! I can't believe my memory still isn't clearing up-and it has to, it has to!" I sobbed, shaking against Edward.

"Don't worry, Bella, I will help you clear up your memory, and you will remember everything clearly." He rocked me, while my dry sobs racked my body.

At some time, the sun started to rise, and I lifted my head from his chest. I stood up shakily, tired from searching my memory frantically, for anything that was clear. I ran back towards the house, pulling Edward along with me.

I collapsed on the couch, and Edward pulled me closer, murmuring soothing words in my ear.

"I promise you, Bella, we will get your memory back, and then we can enjoy the rest of eternity with each other." I looked up at his golden eyes, and they held nothing but the truth and love.

"I love you, Edward." I whispered, kissing him gently.

"You know what, Bella?"

"What?" I asked, confused.

"I love you too, and I always will." He smiled, and I looked out the window at the rising dawn.

**It wasn't one of my best chapters, so I'm really sorry!! I promise to try to make the next chapter better. Anyhow, please review! Those reviews are like chocolate truffles to me, and I LOVE truffles! Especially if they are Ferrero chocolates! I just ate a whole assortment today, haha. I'm babbling, sorry! Please PM me if you have an idea, or tell me in a review. Thank you!**


	19. Chapter 19 Remember the Days

Disclaimer: All the wonderful Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, however the story 'Hello Miss

**Disclaimer: All the wonderful Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, however the story 'Hello Miss. Swan' belongs to me.**

**I apologize for the time it took to put up this chapter-I live in Iowa, and with the recent flooding, my internet repeatedly crashes every day, so it's hard for me to update daily or every other day. **

**I've taken all the suggestions from your reviews about which memory I should use next, and I've decided to have Bella and Edward have a heart-to-heart talk, about what they experienced when they first met. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and don't forget to review!**

**I apologize beforehand if you think Edward gets a little out of character in this chapter-I know he doesn't get all excited that much, but he does in this chapter. **

Chapter Nineteen: Remember the Days

Edward POV

Being here alone with Bella was precious-just the two of us, none of my idiot brothers or pesky sisters around. I absent-mindedly stroked her brown hair, thinking about what we should try next.

Bella looked up, her topaz eyes meeting mine. I felt her hand reach up to brush my cheek, and I sighed and closed my eyes, enjoying her touch.

"Edward?"

"Hm?"

"What are you thinking about?" I felt her shift uncomfortably in my arms-she must have thought something was bothering me, something that was worrying me. "I was trying to come up with another memory that might help you get your memories cleared up. So far, I don't have many ideas. Do you have any?"

She was quiet for a moment, her body still, her breathing slow and even. "OH!" I looked down on Bella to see her eyes shining. "Yes, dear?"

"Well, we could just talk!"

"Talk?" I was confused.

"You know, maybe we could go back to the beginning-talking about how we first met, and all those things." Realization dawned on me. "I think that's a good idea, Bella. Do you want to start?" I smiled, pressing my face into her hair. Bella twisted her face in concentration, thinking.

"I met you in school…I just can't exactly get where in the school, and when it happened." I laughed, remembering the day perfectly. "I first saw you in lunch, and you were sitting with your new friends that you made-Jessica, Angela, and Mike." I growled after I said Mike's name, and Bella smiled slightly.

"Oh, I remember. I was so, 'dazzled' by you and your family-your beauty nearly blinded me!" I nodded. "Yes, do you remember anything else?" Bella turned her head, shifting her body so her legs were pulled up, her head resting on her knees, my arms still around her. "I remember being scared of you. Your eyes were pitch black, and you kept glaring at me. It shocked me, because I wondered, 'How could you hate me so quickly?'"

Bella jumped up suddenly, her eyes wide and she let out a scream. I sprang to my feet, right beside her. "Bella? Bella? Are you alright?" I asked, panicked. Was something hurting her? A invisible force that I couldn't see, or protect her from? What if she disappeared? What if she was already hurt? What if-

"Edward! I think my memories-they're clearing up!"

I gasped, my mouth opening. "Really? They're starting to clear up?" She nodded her head quickly. "Well, at least they are clearing up to some extent. Not all of my memories are, but they are starting to get clearer. I can remember some details now!"

I took her in my arms, spinning her around before we sat back down on the floor. "Bella, this is wonderful! Now, if we could just uncover more of those 'hidden memories', they should clear up completely!" I was ecstatic-Bella was going to get better! I just knew it!

"Then, right after lunch I had Biology-and you were in that class." I nodded my head, encouraging her to keep going. "You were sitting by yourself at a table, and the seat beside you was the only one that open. When I was walking towards it, I stumbled, and you turned to glare at me." I felt her body tense, so I slowly rubbed her back, and she relaxed.

"You told me that we couldn't be friends, that you were different, but I always felt this sort of electric current between us. I felt like we were connected, somehow. And we became friends."

"We fell in perfectly together-I always felt that we belonged, but I was sorta confused most of the time-how could you, someone as gorgeous, as wonderful, as kind as you are, want to be with me? I mean, I always thought I was plain, I was too pale, too skinny, just not enough."

"I also remember that time in Port Angeles when I was shopping with Jessica and Angela, and you rescued me. I remember when you saved me from being hit by Tyler's van, how angry I was at first that you wouldn't tell me the truth about how you got to my side so fast, but how that quickly became gratitude because you saved my life."

I hugged Bella closer to me, whispering gently in her ear. "Bella, I will always want to be by your side, forever. You have nothing to fear about, nothing at all." I kissed her ear, trailing my lips up and down the side of her face. Bella frowned, her eyebrows pulling together a bit before she frowned.

"I can't remember anything else more clearly than those memories…" I kissed her gently on her lips this time. "Bella, you have nothing to worry about. We can do this another time. You don't have to try to remember anything this quickly."

Bella smiled seductively and she pressed me down on the floor. "Very well then…I can think of some things we can do in the meantime." She pressed her lips to mine, and I moaned, pulled her closer. Smiling, she reached up and tangled her hands into my hair, groaning softly.

My hands traveled down her sides to her hips, and I slid her shirt up slightly, feeling her exposed skin beneath me. Bella's hands traveled across my collarbone before she started unbuttoning my shirt slowly. I slipped her shirt over her head, tossing it to the side. Flipping us over, I took my shirt off before kissing her again.

Moving down to her chest, I unclasped her bra, flinging it to the side with her shirt. Caressing her gently, I smiled when she started to moan, her hands sliding over my thighs again and again, brushing by my groin. She unzipped my jeans and pulled them off, her mouth never leaving mine. I moaned, the feelings of pleasure enticing me.

I pulled her pants off quickly, not able to hold myself anymore. She pulled off my boxers after I had ripped her underwear. I pulled her closer to me, smiling when she fit herself to the stone shape of my body. Sliding inside her, I moved, gently at first, but increasing in speed and pressure. Bella arched her back, moaning my name. I followed suite, breathing in her heavenly scent.

Finally, Bella untangled herself from me, and she crawled back onto me, her head against my chest. She sighed, and she propped herself up to lay down beside me.

"It's beautiful outside, isn't it?" Bella smiled up at me.

"Yes," I murmured. "but never as beautiful as you." I laughed quietly at her expression, and she punched my arm softy before we fixed our gaze back outside, waiting for the sun to rise.

**Please review! Anyone who reviews gets a free virtual Ferrero truffle! YAY! AND I'LL GIVE YOU ONE FOR EACH REVIEW!! Everyone loves chocolate :D**

**Oh, by the way, I'm officially a registered Beta-Reader now, so if you need anything proofread, feel free to ask me to help. ******** I love reading all your stories-we truly do have extremely talented writers here!**


	20. Chapter 20 Leaving Again?

Disclaimer: All the wonderful Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, however the story 'Hello Miss

**Disclaimer: All the wonderful Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, however the story 'Hello Miss. Swan' belongs to me.**

**Okay, in this chapter I've smashed everything together. So, please enjoy and review after!**

**Thanks for the reviews…but I still have a lot of virtual truffles left over. I didn't get many, so I didn't update until now…hint, hint. **

Chapter Twenty: Leaving…Again?

Bella POV

The next days and weeks passed quickly. Everyday, Edward would hold my hand in his, twining our fingers together while we did nothing but talk-talk about our past, how we had met, and all the events that led up to today. Slowly, my memories cleared, but they still weren't crystal clear.

Out of options, we moved back with the family and each night, Edward would speak with Carlisle, trying to find some way to snap me out of my trance once and for all. But he could not provide any other information other than just to try, and keep trying.

So we did. We tried. Edward would spend hours composing pieces, and playing my lullaby for me. I would listen, and remember the melody, but my memories still remained blurred, although clearer.

Whenever a storm was near, we would go play baseball, in hopes that I would remember the first time I had seen a vampire baseball game. Alice would drag me shopping with her whenever we had the chance, then Rosalie would come armed with hair brushes, clips, and makeup to give me a head to toe makeover. Emmett and I would plan pranks, messing with everyone's heads almost daily. It was fun, but I couldn't remember the details of the past pranks we performed. Esme would decorate with me, but I would never remember how we had decorated the rooms before. Jasper and I would read Carlisle's mass collection of books, but I would never remember the discussions we had about them.

Obviously, everything we tried…they didn't work.

As the months pass, I could feel myself slipping, my memories drifting away. I clung to them, trying to keep a hold of them, but they slipped through my fingers. It was useless, like trying to catch smoke with nothing but your bare hands. When my memories started to fade, I became so shocked that I would do nothing but stay curled up into a ball, rocking, rocking, never stopping, and only coming out of mine and Edward's room to hunt.

Edward was worried; I could definitely tell that. He spoke with Carlisle more and more often, sometimes his temper getting the best of him. I could hear his screaming, his velvet voice twisted in agony and sadness. I would wince, and sob quietly until he returned to our room and hugged me, rocking with me, never leaving my side for long. Like clockwork, he would carry me to his bed, where we would make love every night, with Edward whispering affectionate words in my ear.

It was only a matter of time when I would finally disappear, I just didn't know when.

"Bella, will you come take a walk with me?" Edward said. I looked at him, but I was slightly scared by what I saw. His mouth was not smiling, but set in a tight line. His eyes were a dark topaz, but frozen, and his voice was cold.

"Su..su..sure." I stuttered, rising up slowly. He walked in front of me, not looking back. I felt my chest start to painfully throb, even without a heart.

Edward led us back outside, towards the woods. I planted my feet firmly in the ground, still damp from the last storm. He slowly turned to face me, his stance and face stoic.

"Bella…We're leaving."

I looked at Edward, slightly relieved. "That's it? Edward, you scared me. You looked like you were going to announce that you would die or something." I laughed lightly, reaching forward to take his hand. He walked backwards a step, so my hand didn't catch his.

"Edward?" I was completely confused now. His golden eyes bore straight into mine, but not with love, or with passion. They were hard, and empty. Like the liquid gold had frozen.

"No, it's just us. Not you, Bella." My world came to a screeching halt. "But….Why, Edward, why?" I was scared, and I could feel my knees go week. I struggled to stand up straight.

"Your memories aren't coming back, Bella. Soon you won't remember who you are. It will be better for us if we leave before that happens…that way, we will learn to cope with it better, and it will be better for you also."

"But…Why? Why can't we just make the best of the time we have left? Edward, I love you! I love you with all my heart!" I sobbed, falling to the ground. Edward took a step towards me, but his stance was still stoic, never relaxing.

"Bella, I will always love you…in some way. I will never forget, but trust me, this is for the best." Edward stooped down, and kissed my forehead quickly.

"Stay safe, Bella." Then, he ran out of sight.

All of a sudden, all my memories hit me, relentless. I cried out as if I was in pain, and I could feel the gauze on my memories fade, breaking, until I was left with the raw view.

I remembered, painfully, the first time he left me, right after my disastrous 18th birthday. I remember how he had stopped Jasper from killing me, and the guilty look in his eyes afterwards. I remembered.

I remembered everything perfectly. But why? Why did the moment I get everything back, did my family, my life, my world have to leave?

WHY?

I fell to the ground, as the first thunderclouds started rolling ahead over me. The rain fell, dripping onto my clothes, the ground turning to mud underneath me, soiling my shirt. But I didn't care. Who would, when everything is ripped away from you, just when you got it all back?

I screamed at the sky. "Carlisle! Esme! Rosalie! Jasper! Emmett! Alice! Edward!" I sobbed, my fits pounding the ground. "I still love you all…I always will, never forget that…"

My cries became smaller, and I whispered, "I remember…I remember everything…It's all clear…"

I didn't know how long I stayed there, not moving. Finally, I picked myself up as the clouds went away and the rain stopped.

I stumbled into the house, and I could still smell everyone's scent. I ran up towards Edward's room, and I breathed in the scent of him deeply. Pulling open the drawers, I discovered that a small amount of his clothing was left here. I took them out and crawled onto the bed, dry sobbing while I clutched the clothes to me, breathing in his scent.

How I could forget him, I didn't know. But somehow, I knew that one day, and I didn't know when that day would come, I would see him again. Pain shot through me as I felt this, and I was sure that it would happen. But it could happen years, decades, centuries, millennias from now.

Slowly, I went into everyone's room, finding that they each had left at least one article of clothing in their drawers. I breathed in their scent, before I placed their clothing back in their respected places.

I walked, zombie-like, back towards my room, and leaned out the window. "Edward," I whispered, towards no one in particular, "I'll be waiting. We will still see each other again. My heart will always lie with you."

Closing my eyes, I opened them again, and saw my whisper flow with the wind, disappearing…and with all my heart, I wished that Edward would hear me.

**The End**

**Thank you all for reading 'Hello Miss. Swan' and for all the reviews I have gotten. I'll admit, I've been slightly down because I haven't been getting more than 3 reviews from the last chapter, so against some of my reviewer's wishes, I've ended it like this.**

**It has been wonderful writing this story, and fear not, a sequel is coming. :D I couldn't leave you guys hanging like that, could I? Haha, I'm not that evil. **

**I will post the sequel info after this chapter, so please check back in a few hours. I will have it up by then.**


	21. Sequel Info

SEQUEL INFO FOR HELLO MISS

**SEQUEL INFO FOR HELLO MISS. SWAN**

**The sequel will be called 'Goodbye, Former Miss. Swan.'. It is set 150 years into the future, and although Bella has been waiting for Edward to return, she becomes dark and dangerous during that time period and goes to the Volturi. After becoming part of the Volturi, she is sent on a mission which leads her to reunite with the Cullens again. What will happen, and can Bella ever find it in her heart to forgive Edward? And if she does, will they ever be together like before?**

**I'm planning to have the first chapter up by Tuesday, 4 days from now, but I will update sooner if I get a reasonable number of reviews. There are still virtual Ferrero truffles for those lovely people who take the time to review!**

**Here is a slight preview of the first chapter of 'Goodbye, Former Miss. Swan'. **

Bella POV

"Ah, good evening Isabella. I trust that you have been well?" I nodded, keeping my expression frozen and indifferent. "Yes, Aro."

Aro nodded his head cheerfully. "Good, good. Now, may I ask why you are here? I hope it isn't any bad news."

I walked up slowly until I was only a few feet away from him before I bowed my head down. "I wish to demonstrate my powers to you, hopefully they are fulfilling enough for a spot in the Volturi."

Aro's eyes lit up as he bobbed his head up and down quickly. "Yes, yes of course! Well then, why don't you show us right now?" He gestured to the middle of the throne room. I stepped forward, keeping my expression cold.

I slowly raised my hands, and allowed my power to be released.

Edward POV

I banged my head repeatedly against the wall in my room, hardly noticing that I had left a noticeable dent in the wall. _Bella. Bella. Bella._

Her name replayed itself again and again in my head, latching onto my memory. There was no way I could forget her, but she had forgotten me, against her own will.

I felt awful. Like scum. I had replayed the same incident when I had left her in the forest, over a century ago after her 18th birthday. _I wonder if she's shaken up by the fact. I never wanted to hurt her like that, but now she's forgotten me._

Is Bella with someone else, a new mate? I felt rage rise inside me, thinking about the fact that she might be someone else's, in someone else's arms, her lips with someone else's. My head crashed against my wall again, but I caught it just in time to keep it from producing a dent in the stucco.

_**Edward, dear, please come down. Everyone has been worried about you, please come down and be with us. –Esme**_

Sighing, I pinched the bridge of my nose, sitting still for a few moments before I walked down to rejoin my family.


End file.
